Twisted Fate
by MistyGirl18
Summary: Sequel to The Space in Fate. Vanessa and Finrals relationship has been going from strength to strength. So what will happen when things start to go very wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Twisted Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own black clover or any of it's characters.**

**Hey again! This is the sequel to 'The space in Fate' I promised. I thought I'd make it a Christmas gift for you all, so as such this is a Christmas themed chapter. I'm very loosely following the manga, so there will be a couple of spoilers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

"Charmy! How's that turkey coming?!" Yami yelled as he sat with his cigar and newspaper secretly watching the chaos around him.

"It's going good Captain, you can't rush perfection but it should be ready on time. No worries here!" Charmy answered as she and her sheep chefs prepared a banquet fit for a king. Of course she was having a casual bite here and there, but she had to taste test everything to make sure it was perfect right?

Christmas had arrived at the Black bull hideout and the whole place was full of noise and excitement as everyone got into the Christmas spirit. It was their first Christmas as an exiled squad and they were trying to make the best of things. After months of trials on who was to blame for the recent attack on the Clover Kingdom, the news came just after everyone found out about Finral's and Vanessa's relationship, that it had been decided Asta was at fault. Of course knowing this not to be true, the other Black bull members weren't willing to let him take the blame. Now in order to clear his name, they were travelling to find other devil threats and investigate them.

Gauche was talking to his little sister Marie through the enchanted mirror they both kept. He had given her the last of his money with the help of Finral and his portals. He would have liked to have given her actual gifts, but shopping would have proven to risky with the whole Kingdom looking for them. A quick trip through a portal was all he could manage so she was now thanking him whilst he told her how much he wished he could spend the day with her. If anyone dared to look at the image of his precious sister for to long, they would receive his famous death stare. A quick 'Merry Christmas' was all he would allow them. Gordon was happily mumbling Christmas Carol's to himself as he wore his Santa's hat and scribbling drawings of him and his friends eating dinner and swapping presents around a big bright Christmas tree. Magna and Luck were pulling crackers, they had stock piled to make a game out of who could win the most items. Every time Luck won he would give Magna an electric shock and laugh loudly. If Magna won, which was rarely and convinced him that some kind of cheating was going on, he got to take one of Lucks favourite treats. Grey was watching Zora through her fingers from where she sat opposite Yami. He was acting suspiciously around the table of presents that was waiting for everyone. She couldn't quite see what he was doing because of Yami's head blocking her view, but he looked pleased with himself.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" Vanessa cheerfully greeted Noelle and kissed Finral on the cheek as she sat next to them at the bar, "Where's Asta?" she asked quizzically.

"He's keeping Henry company before they come down for dinner" Finral answered.

Henry was able to join them for dinner as Charmy would be infusing her food with magic so that Henry's ability of draining peoples magic wouldn't matter. Like when they were fighting against the elves, the food would keep replenishing them. Obviously Asta was unaffected by Henry, so was able to spend more time with him.

"Why?" Noelle asked curiously.

"Oh, just because I've got this mistletoe here that I thought you could try out with him" Vanessa answered with a grin.

Noelle immediately became flustered.

"Wh...why would I want that? She stuttered.

"So you can kiss him" Vanessa teased, "It's the perfect time of year to get your man. After all, I've got mine" she wrapped her arm through Finral's and snuggled into him smiling. Finral became bashful but looked pleased none the less.

"It's true... you two do look happy" Noelle muttered, then catching what she had just said and going into defensive mode, "That doesn't mean I want to kiss Asta!"

She shouted the last part a little to loudly and this caused everybody to turn and look in her direction.

"Sure you don't..." Yami raised an eyebrow before going back to his paper, "Just make sure it doesn't effect your work"

Noelle became so red, it made up for the lack of Christmas decorations.

"Santa doesn't need Rudolph anymore!" Luck laughed heartily.

"Are you saying I look like a reindeer?" Noelle screeched.

"I was talking about his nose" Luck giggled.

"So your saying I look like a nose?!" she fumed.

"Is that what I said?" Luck asked himself confused, "Oh well" he shrugged then excitedly suggested, "Let's have a fight, I've been wanting to go against your new water armour!"

"Only you could offend someone and then ask them for a fight" Magna commented exasperated, "It's supposed to be the other way round, idiot"

"Hey Luck? Come over here!" Vanessa suddenly demanded with a glint in her eye.

"Why?" he asked excitedly, "Do you want to fight?"

"Just come here"

Luck obeyed, though his usual smile was still on his face, inside he was as lost as Noelle, Finral and Magna.

"I don't want to fight!" Noelle panicked thinking that this was the reason Vanessa would invite him over.

"Relax" she winked.

Once Luck was in front of them she placed the mistletoe over Noelle's head.

"Wh...what are you doing?!" Noelle yelped.

"Go on Luck, kiss Noelle to make it up to her. You have to. It's the law of mistletoe" Vanessa grinned smugly.

Magna, who had followed Luck over, laughed loudly at the sight of Luck and Noelle both burning a crimson red. It was the first time he had ever seen his best friend in such a state, and he was loving it. Finral laughed slightly until he found the said mistletoe above his head.

"It's easy" Vanessa spoke, "You just do this"

She proceeded, to Finral's surprise, to kiss him squarely on the lips, lingering a little before moving away and leaving him with a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"Did you have to do that in front of everyone?" he stammered.

"Oh please they don't care" she giggled before turning back to Noelle and Luck, "Now you both look like Rudolph's nose"

"Your just cruel" Noelle squeaked, finding that dreaded plant above her head once again.

"Come on Luck it's not like you to back away from a challenge!" Magna joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Noelle shouted, throwing an empty cup at his face and smacking him squarely in the middle of it.

As she sat with her arms folded, a look of distaste on her face, she felt a sudden soft touch to her cheek. Eye's wide and mouth slightly open, she placed her hand to her cheek and turned to see Luck stood there. He had quietly took the opportunity to kiss her cheek before smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, you don't look like a nose or a reindeer" he apologized before turning away.

"Th...thanks" Noelle stuttered in a daze.

"Your welcome" he finished before turning to Magna who was still picking himself up, "Hey Magna! Challenge complete! What's next?"

"Why you little!" Noelle saw red before going on a murderous rampage, shooting water with her wand as she tried to hit the lightning mage.

Vanessa and Finral were in fits of laughter. However that all stopped when one of Noelle's missed shots hit Captain Yami's paper causing it to slosh into clumps of mush. After that, the room emptied pretty quickly as he silently rose from his seat emitting pure rage.

* * *

Dinner was a huge success, though Yami wasn't happy about being forced to wear a Santa hat, he soon perked up when it came to carving the turkey. That is, until Charmy took over as the Captain was about to carve it with his sword.

"Then why the hell am I wearing this damn hat? If I can't carve the turkey the way I want, I don't see why I should!" Yami sulked.

"That's because your the Captain and we, as your team, are your elves. So you have to wear the hat" Vanessa slurred as she downed another drink, "Don't ruin our fun Captain!"

"Don't joke about elves after what happened" Grey shuddered, "I still haven't recovered"

"Don't worry we'll make sure it never happens again" Asta announced confidently and loudly as he banged his fist onto the table.

"Quit it with the noise you delinquent!" Zora groaned, "I want to enjoy my food without you shouting spit at it!"

"I want to carve the Turkey!" Yami whined from his seat. He had drank a little to much.

"Who would have thought the Captain could be such a baby?" Finral commented.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

"Why's my food all burnt?" Luck giggled as he poked at his blackened meal.

Magna was sat beside him failing to look completely innocent.

"Burn any more food and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Charmy warned as she narrowed her eyes at him causing him to cower and apologise.

Gordon happily mumbled his way through more Christmas Carol's when his mouth was free of food. Henry sat beside him trying and failing to keep up, though it was a surprise that he could even hear Gordon. Gauche sat quietly with a picture of his sister as he pretended to feed her food off of his fork, he failed to notice the weird look Noelle was giving him.

"Damn it! I'm carving that turkey!" Yami declared jumping from his seat. He tried but failed to wrestle the knives from Charmy's hand.

"If you try to butcher this meat again, I'll carve you instead!" Charmy threatened.

"Well this meal just took a dark turn..." Finral commented with a nervous grin.

"I know it's great!" Luck laughed excitedly earning him confused glances.

"She's scary" Yami whined as he slumped back into his chair watching as Charmy carved.

"The big bad Captain defeated by a little girl and her bird" Zora taunted as he patted Yami on his shoulder in comfort.

"Here have another drink Captain" Vanessa offered as she handed him his favourite beer.

* * *

After the eventful meal, it was time for the present giving. They couldn't get anything to extravagant for each other as money was hard to come by since they were exiled. Never the less, they all at least got one present each from the team.

Yami was the first to get his present which was a polishing kit for his Katana. He had told the group not to bother getting him anything and to just concentrate on each other. So the fact that it might not have seemed like much to others, it meant the world to him that they had still got him something meaningful. He still pretended to scold them for going against orders however. Charmy received various chocolate treats. Her mouth watering, she nibbled on them throughout the rest of the presents. Grey was given a shawl. Considering she had opened the gift with one hand so she could hide her face, the group thought it would be perfect for her to hide away completely in. This was demonstrated when she immediately put it on and hid away giving her thanks in the process. Gordon was given some new drawing pads and pencils. He teared up as it was explained that now he could draw more adventures with his friends. He hugged the presents tightly to his chest picturing the next picture he could draw. Henry, to his amusement, was given toy building bricks. It was so when he was bored in his room and the others weren't around to keep him company or Charmy couldn't make the magic food that restored them all, he could build small structures with them without having to use magic. Luck was more then a little bit hyper over the tokens he got off everyone. They had each wrote out a note for one free fight with them that he could use at any time he liked. He almost burst with excitement when he saw he had gotten one off the Captain as well.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" Yami warned.

"That's what I'm hoping" Luck replied with a grin spreading from ear to ear. Noelle and Grey were less then a little enthusiastic about their fight with him.

Magna was given a broomstick. It had a note attached to it that read, 'Now you can stop flying around on that monstrosity you call a ride!'

"You guys are arses" Magna complained.

"Don't worry Magna, I prefer the crazy cyclone. These guys just don't know what style actually is!" Asta stuck up for him.

Gauche received a new gold frame for his picture of Marie, if anything it was mainly to keep his blood off of it when he got a nose bleed. He still complained that not even the finest of frames could show off her true beauty, but looked happy none the less. Zora, much to his surprise, was given a coat. As he stared at it perplexed, Vanessa spoke up.

"It was my idea. You barely wear any clothes, so I thought that you probably get cold sometimes"

"I wear more clothes then you! Never mind, I appreciate it. It's in my style I guess...thank you" he answered sincerely.

Noelle received a pendant. It was on a silver chain and in the shape of an eagle with a little sapphire eye. As she gazed at it lovingly it was revealed that Asta had picked it. He had gotten the idea from Vanessa's cat pendant and also so she felt closer to the family she had left behind to help his sorry arse. Noelle thanked everyone with tears brimming her eyes. She had to stop herself from throwing her arms around Asta in gratitude for finding something so fitting.

"I can get the mistletoe again if you want?" Vanessa whispered into her ear with a wink.

"That won't be necessary!" Noelle blushed and pushed her away.

"My turn!" Asta declared before grabbing his present and unwrapping it.

Inside was a toy crown and a long red cloak with fur trim. There was also a toy sceptre. Everyone laughed at their joke but Asta smiled with glee as he put on the outfit.

"This makes me one step closer to becoming Wizard king!" he shouted.

"Well I think he likes it guys" Yami grinned.

"I didn't think he'd take it so seriously..." Finral commented as Asta stood tall and proud with one leg up on a stool and his hands on his hips.

"Let's just... leave him there..." Noelle suggested, "Anyways, let's see what Vanessa and Finral got"

"Yeah, you two have a joint gift" Yami said as he handed them it.

Confused but grateful they each opened one side each. It was a small, plain box and inside was a key.

"A key?" They both asked confused.

"It's a key to your new room" Yami explained, "You two are a couple after all and you do what all couples do. So now you have your own room to do it in"

Both Finral and Vanessa immediately blushed a deep crimson red, giving Yami the exact reaction he was after. They weren't the only ones as a few of the black bull's also became embarrassed for them.

"I don't get it...what do you mean?" Asta asked confused removing the crown and staring at them intently.

"Seriously? Are you that dumb?" Zora asked exasperated.

"When two people love each other very much. They make kissy face and this sometimes leads to se..." Yami began to explain in a dumbed down tone for Asta before being promptly cut off.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Finral half yelled and half squeaked at the same time.

"Yeah, spare the room the embarrassment please" Vanessa sighed.

"Besides...we haven't even..." Finral trailed off.

"Haven't even what? Speak up will ya!" Yami grunted.

"N...nothing"

"Oh I see!" Realisation hit Yami's face, "You two haven't had sex yet!"

The whole room became more then a little flustered now as Yami laughed heartily at everyone's discomfort. Even Asta had now caught on and was the reddest in the room, besides Finral.

"Kill me now" Finral pleaded quietly.

"Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Vanessa broke in confidently, "We're doing things at our own pace. That's the end of that! Thank you for the room, we'll both move in immediately"

"R...right" Yami looked stunned at her brashness, "We all did the best we could to make it more presentable. It's up to you guys to make it your own"

"Thank you" Finral accepted quietly still wanting the ground to swallow him up.

Vanessa took it as her opportunity to give him the present she had gotten him and change the subject.

"It's nothing to fancy, but I think they'll really bring out your eyes"

FInral took the small box she had handed him and opened it. Inside were two earrings. One was a small gold hoop like the ones he already wore, and a studded one with a purple stone in it.

"Wow" Finral gasped a little, "Thanks Vanessa. I've been wanting a new pair for ages. How did you even afford them?"

"That doesn't matter. Here let me put them in"

She brought herself close enough for Finral to feel her breath on his face, he tried but failed to not blush. She removed both of his old earrings and placed the new ones in there place.

"There" she finished, "I was right, they do bring out your eyes"

"What a beautiful gift" Magna teased, "I thought it was the woman that was supposed to receive jewellery. Not the ma..."

That was all he managed before a spatial portal appeared beneath him causing him to fall through to some unknown place. This earned laughter and applause from the rest of the black bulls and as they slowly recovered Finral handed Vanessa his gift to her.

"I wonder what this could be!" she exclaimed excitedly pulling the decorative paper off. Once the box was opened and she set her sights on what was inside. After a brief pause she asked slightly confused, "A...are you sure you wanted me to open this in front of everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Finral asked, Vanessa's confusion mirrored on his face.

Vanessa pulled out the item that was inside the box and presented it to the room. Gasps echoed through the hideout, blushes from the far to innocent could be seen for miles. Voices of approval, mainly Yami's, swam through Finrals head, because what Vanessa was holding, was a very strappy, very revealing, black lingerie outfit.

"I...I did not get you that!" Finral squeaked.

"Now, now, no need to lie. Your a man and you know what you like. To be honest, it makes me wish I had a woman to see her in that" Yami commended, "You have good taste"

"But I..."

"You sure you didn't already know about the room?" Magna asked quizzically, having re-joined the room ready for a fight but stopped in his tracks once he saw what Vanessa was holding, "If you didn't want us to see that, you've obviously mixed up the gifts dumbass"

"But I didn't buy..."

"Well I like it" Vanessa declared cutting Finral off yet again, "It's definitely going to look good on me"

"Shame on you, presenting a gift like that to your girlfriend in front of all these innocent eyes" Zora cut in with a mischievous grin, "Poor Noelle looks like she's about to explode"

"B...but I didn't buy that outfit" Finral protested, now beginning to sweat in his embarrassment.

"You sly dog" Yami added, whacking him on the back. All Finral wanted to do was disappear at this point, secretly wishing Yami's pat had made his spirit leave his body.

"Erm..." Grey quietly began to speak, "I saw...I saw Zora over near the presents earlier. It looked like he had been messing with something"

"So it was you?" Finral snapped, "What did you do with the actual present I got her? You better not have messed it up!"

"That is the present you got her. Grey was just seeing things" Zora defended unconvincingly.

"No I really did" Grey whimpered from inside her shawl, "I know I saw you near them"

"Near" he exaggerated, "Not messing with them" Zora reasoned at which Grey couldn't argue.

"I swear I'll send you to the worst place I can think of if you don't give it back!" Finral threatened.

"Oh and where would that be?" Zora asked sarcastically.

"Over a cliff comes to mind" Finral huffed.

"Calm down guys, no need to be throwing anyone to their deaths., and no need to be embarrassed Finral. Vanessa said she likes it" Yami broke into the situation "Now whether it was supposed to be given in private doesn't matter now, we've all seen it"

Finral gave up defeated, his embarrassment won and now he had to deal with his friends thinking he was some kind of pervert. Seeing this, Zora laughed loudly.

"As it happens, I did also find this very similar package under the table" he spoke presenting another neatly wrapped present.

"You arsehole!" Finral fumed as he snatched it from Zora's hand, "It's the only present I got her!"

"What ever you say" was the come back.

Finral chose not to argue back but rather gave the gift to a rather amused Vanessa.

"Well I don't know how your going to top that last one but I suppose you can give it a go" she joked.

Once the box was unwrapped and she saw what was in it, her heart instantly melted. Inside was a slightly misshapen love heart cake. It had been home made by Finral himself. It may have seemed stupid to others but to Vanessa it meant everything. Not only was it a reminder of when she had baked Finral a cake back when they first started having feelings for each other, she thought maybe the shape could mean something else.

"D...does the shape mean what I think it means?" She stammered.

Finral nodded bashfully, "I love you" he confirmed.

Everyone went quiet with surprise and anticipation to see how the pink haired witch would respond. They needn't have worried about it however as she wore the biggest smile they had ever seen.

"Really?" she beamed.

"Of course" he replied nervously, "I wouldn't have said it otherwise, especially in front of all these. So...erm...what about you?"

Everyone waited with bated breath, even Yami was edge.

"I love you to!" she squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Aww you guys are gunna make me cry!" Asta sniffed whilst dabbing his eyes, "I'll bake Sister Lilly a heart cake to. Maybe she'll finally tell me she loves me to then marry me"

"Stupid Asta" Noelle scoffed whilst trying to hide her Jealously, "Women of the cloth can't marry"

"Well on that note" Yami spoke, "I'm gunna go take a dump"

"Way to ruin the mood" Gauche commented as he stared at his newly framed picture.

Everyone began to get on with their own thing after they had cleaned up. Once they were all busy, Vanessa grabbed Finral by the hand and dragged him off to find their new room. Standing outside the door, she turned to him.

"How about we go try out our new bed?" she asked in a seductive tone whilst pushing her body to his.

"Wh...wh...what?" Finral stuttered shyly.

"You know what I mean" Vanessa giggled, "I'll even put on that outfit for you"

Finral said nothing as he stood in shock taking in what she was suggesting. He didn't know if he should be jumping with joy or dying with nerves. Vanessa took the lead and broke him out of his stupor by kissing him before dragging him willingly into the room and slamming the door behind them.

* * *

**Well there it is. As always please forgive any mistakes and feel free to review. I'll try to update regularly like last time but the next chapter will likely be after new year. So Merry Christmas and I hope you have a great New year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Back with the second chapter. I know It's been a wait since the first one, but it's been a busy couple of weeks for me. Thank you for the amazing feedback and I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable for you all.**

* * *

"All I'm saying is a simple please would be nice!" Finral stated matter of factly with his arms folded close to his chest. Wind whistled around him, his hair flying up around his head wildly as he refused to acknowledge the request.

"If you don't make a portal now , we're all going to die!" Magna half screamed, half shouted as he tried to magically grow wings.

"Say please" Finral calmly spoke again.

"We're going to die!" Luck laughed manically as he embraced the thrill of danger.

"What is wrong with you?" Magna asked perplexed as he saw the utter glee on his blonde friends face, looking back at Finral, he spoke again, "I shouldn't have to say please, you should save our butt's anyway. We're a team!"

"Say please!"

"I agree with Finral, personally a little appreciation goes a long way" Zora chipped in from where he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. He was completely relaxed despite the fact he was also in danger.

"Your going to die to ya know?" Magna scorned in his direction.

"Personally, I think you taking charge like this Finral is rather attractive" Vanessa looked admiringly at her partner as her pink hair whipped her face and got stuck in her mouth.

Finral lost composure for a few seconds as he blushed fiercely before quickly regaining it once he realised he needed to stay strong willed.

"Your just as strange as them" Magna commented.

"Can you just hurry up and settle this! You don't want the death of royalty on your hands" Noelle snuffed as she held her dress down.

"I'm never going to be able to eat any yummy food again" Charmy wailed.

"Yami is going to be mad at us for making him wait this long" Grey whined through her hands that were just as fixed to her face as always. She had completely forgotten they would have to survive this situation first to then face Yami.

"Mumble...mumble...mumble" Gordon uttered something inaudible as he held his hat to his head.

"Just make a portal Finral! None of us have enough magic power left to save ourselves but you do!" Magna bellowed.

"Say please!" Finral demanded sternly not budging an inch.

"Erm guys? We've been falling for a freakishly long time now, and I don't know how long it's going to be before we reach the bottom but... please can you just stop fighting and save us! I feel sick and if I die, I'll never prove my innocence and beat Yuno to becoming Wizard king!" Asta begged sheepishly whilst trying to hold his stomach contents intact.

"Uh fine" Magna sighed defeated, "Please will you make a portal and save us Finral?"

"Gladly" Finral smiled triumphantly, "Was that so hard?"

"Just hurry up!" Magna glared as Finral smiled smugly back at him.

"Charmy?" Finral asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can you make a large fluffy cloud underneath us all please?"

"Ok!" Charmy obliged happily without question and the cloud appeared effortlessly and quickly.

"Why do we need that?" Asta asked confused.

"The speed we're going, if I open a portal onto land, we'd just end up the same way we would if we hit the bottom of this abyss. So we need something soft to break the fall" Finral explained as he opened the portal and they all fell through it.

The landing was still rough, but without Charmy's cloud of fluffiness, they would be nothing but splat Mark's right now.

"Asta your foots in my face!"

"Who's ever hand that is, remove it this instant!"

"Sorry!"

"Luck I know that was you that just shocked me you bastard!"

"Charmy why are you trying to eat my arm?"

"I thought it was beef"

"I think I broke my butt"

As they tried to untangle themselves from each other and the cloud, Yami's booming voice echoed in their direction.

"What the hell took you slackers so long?!" he asked angrily, "The big bad monster's gone now, is that why you've come crawling back?"

"Unlike you, we were blown into the canyon" Asta huffed as he caught his breath.

"So that's your excuse?" Yami scoffed.

"I think it's a pretty good one" Asta squeaked in defence.

"Well since me, Gauche and Henry were the ones to take care of them Bandits. You guys are on chore duty for the next week.

"Aww come on! We would have been back sooner if it weren't for Finral and his pride" Magna complained, "If he'd just opened a portal instead of asking for a please, we'd have been back sooner. If it wasn't for the fall seeming to last forever, we'd be dead right now!"

"Is that true Finral?" Yami growled at him.

"Erm...yes" Finral admitted nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck, "But in my defence he called me useless before we fell. But s...sor..."

"I see" Yami considered as he cut him off, "Playing with death. Ballsy. I didn't think you had it in you, I'm impressed" Yami laughed before clapping Finral on the back almost breaking it into two.

"Now I'm gunna go take a dump. Finral portal, the rest of you, get to work!" Yami commanded as he vanished through the requested portal.

"A bit of respect yet I'm still his toilet door" Finral sighed as he closed off the portal.

"But you're a good looking toilet door" Vanessa joked as she wrapped her arm through his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gee thanks" Finral smiled sarcastically.

"And a brave one to. I have a right mind to drag you to the bedroom right now. Taking charge like that" she pushed her body into him suggestively.

"Erm actually, we were just falling through portals. It was just to dark to see them" Finral admitted flustered.

"Oh you sly dog" Vanessa laughed.

"I'll make yummy food to recharge our batteries before we start" Charmy piped up excitedly cutting off the conversation as she summoned her sheep.

"Good thinking Charmy" everyone agreed. Yami couldn't expect them to work on zero power after all.

* * *

Noelle, Asta, Luck and Magna were exploring a village they had stopped near on their travels. It was their turn to buy the essentials needed by the hideout for the week, that couldn't be found in the wilds. They could only hope this place had everything they needed.

"Maybe we should all split up, we'll cover more ground that way and find the things we need faster" Magna suggested.

"It's not a very big place. I can't see it being to difficult" Noelle commented.

"Yeah well we still have a long way to walk back. So the sooner we get this stuff found, the better"

"So are we taking a part of the list each?" Asta asked.

"Yes Asta, otherwise there would be no point in us splitting up" Noelle answered in place of Magna.

"I wonder if they'll be any tough guys to fight with" Luck pondered out loud from where he stood.

"You really want to let this psychopath loose on his own?" Noelle asked raising an eyebrow as she watched the blonde who was smiling menacingly.

"Yer you have a point" Magna agreed and then with a sly grin continued, "Ok we'll go in twos. Noelle do you want to go with your kissing buddy?"

Noelle almost died on the spot as Magna indicated Luck who was to busy thinking about fights to notice. Flashbacks to when Luck had kissed her on the cheek went through her mind as she began to burn a fierce red. She furiously shot a ball of water in Magna's direction and he managed to dodge it easily. This made her even more mad, but before she could shoot at him again, Asta spoke.

"Kissing buddy?" Asta asked confused, "Do you have a boyfriend Noelle?"

"No I don't" she bit back fiercely, "Magna is just a jealous insect that wishes he could have kissed me!"

"Oh! So do you and Magna want to go together then? Do you guys want to be alone?"

"No!" Noelle and Magna both shouted together.

"You took what I said the wrong way!" Noelle explained, face still red, "It was a figure of speech"

"Wait, is Magna mad because I kissed Noelle on the cheek?" Luck asked coming back half way through the argument missing what was actually going on, "Aww I'm sorry Magna. I didn't mean to steal your girl. Do you want to fight me for her?"

"What are you talking about?" Magna squirmed. His joke had back fired badly, "Why would I want Noelle?"

"What are you trying to say?!" Noelle shouted, "Like I would want you either!"

"Guys can we try to keep the peace and go shopping please" Asta begged quietly, "The situation is getting a little out of hand. People are looking"

"Let them!" Noelle huffed before grabbing Asta's arm and ripping off half of the list in Magna's hand before marching off to the sound of Luck's delighted laughter and Magna's moaning. She quickly dropped the confused Asta's arm once she realised what she had taken it and pushed him away harshly, "Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"But you grabbed me" Asta complained.

"We'll meet back here when we're done" Magna shouted after them before they vanished from view, then turning to Luck continued, "Right my crazy friend. Looks like we're going this way"

"Ok" Luck agreed readily as he followed the fire mage in the opposite direction.

Once they had collected the items on their part of the list. Luck and Magna headed back to the meeting place. However, Noelle and Asta were no where in sight and after a few a minutes of waiting it became apparent, the two were not rushing to finish the shopping list.

"Urgh! Where are those two?" Magna groaned.

"Do you think we should go find them?" Luck suggested, "They may have ran into some trouble"

"Your just hoping for a fight" Magna sighed, "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food. If they aren't here when we get back, we'll go and look for them"

"You sure?" Luck asked unconvinced, "If there is trouble, I don't want to miss out on the fun"

"If they were in trouble. We would be able to hear Asta's big mouth from here"

Getting up from where he had sat down to wait. Magna made his way into the nearest tavern and Luck followed behind. A few minutes after they had sat down at a table a familiar figure joined them bringing them both a drink.

"What the heck are you doing all the way out here? And more importantly why?" Magna asked surprised.

"Hey have you come for a fight? Vanessa isn't free but I am!" Luck offered excitedly.

"I can assure you I am not looking for a fight. As for me being here. Consider it a coincidence" Rachel smiled as she pushed the drinks she had brought towards them.

"What are these?" Magna asked suspiciously.

"A peace offering" Rachel explained, "To be honest, I was happy when I saw you both walk in. As unexpected as it was, now I can at least apologise for my behaviour to at least you two"

"That still doesn't explain why you're out here and not in the Clover Kingdom"

"I wanted a change in scenery to clear my head. Plus I thought I'd pick up some medical techniques on the way"

"Bit dangerous to be travelling about outside the Kingdom just for something like that. Don't you think?"

"As long as I keep myself to myself and give no obvious signs, no one has any idea where I'm from"

"Right...well I think we should go and wait for Asta and Noelle after all" Magna suggested to Luck. He wasn't convinced by her story one little bit and wanted to get out of there.

"Oh please! Don't rush off on my account, at least drink the coffee I bought for you please. I really did just want to make peace. Of course it would be nice to apologise to Finral and Vanessa to. I mean if you don't mind would you at least let me come with you to see Asta and Noelle and make peace with them to?" Rachel asked pleadingly.

"I don't think that would be..."

"Hey what's in this drink Lady?" Luck cut Magna off with his question as he sniffed at one of the cups Rachel had brought over.

"Oh, it's a cinnamon coffee. Smell's strange I know, but it's delicious I promise"

"How do we know there not poisoned?" Magna asked out right.

"If you'd like, I'll drink some to prove it" Rachel smiled as she stared him straight in the eyes, "Why would I want to poison you? Especially in front of all these people"

"You tell me?" Magna narrowed his eyes back at her.

"Your right! This is yummy!" Luck yelled gleefully as he placed his empty cup back on the table, taking the other two occupants by surprise, "Hey Magna give me yours if your not going to drink it!"

"What? No you idiot! How do you know your not going to die now?!"

"I feel fine" Luck answered with a laugh before trying to grab Magna's cup but knocking it out of his hand onto the floor.

"Damn it!" Rachel gasped loudly and somewhat angrily as she hastily tried to salvage some of the cups contents but failing.

"Bit of a strange reaction to spilled coffee" Magna asked quizzically, "It's not like anyone is going to drink it off of the floor"

"Erm... yeah sorry. I just hate mess and wastage that's all" Rachel answered sheepishly. The tavern owner ran over with napkins and helped to clean up the mess and took the empty cup away. Rachel stared after it slight disappointment on her face, "Come's with the job description I guess. You missed out on a treat"

"Uh huh" Magna was still unconvinced, "You still feeling ok Luck?"

"Yep!"

"I told you it's not poisoned"

"There you guys are!" Noelle's voice echoed over to them taking them by surprise, "We've been waiting ages for you!"

"More like two minutes" Asta added.

"Shut up Asta! I asked a passerby if they'd seen two idiot's wandering around and they pointed us in this direction" Noelle stopped in her tracks on her way over once she saw who they were with, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked the same question" Magna answered with his arms folded.

"I already told you it's for work" Rachel sighed as she stood up to face the two new comers, "Hello Noelle, Asta. I sincerely apologise for the trouble I caused you"

"Well to be honest you never actually did anything to us" Asta began, "But messing with our friends was pretty bad I guess"

"Where I agree you never did anything to us personally" Noelle added, "Messing with our friends the way you did is unforgivable in my eyes"

"I understand" Rachel bowed her head, "I wish I was able to see them again, but I guess that won't be possible. I'll go now and leave you all to have some food in peace"

"No it's ok. We're leaving now anyways so you can stay" Noelle scoffed, "Magna, Luck, we need to get back before Yami gets mad again. Let's go"

"Right!" Luck and Magna agreed together. Getting up and making towards the door with their two friends.

"Oh and Rachel. You better not be following us. You'll regret it if you are" Noelle added harshly.

"Surely if I were following you, I wouldn't have shown myself so easily. Would I?" Rachel smiled somewhat smugly.

"Well let's hope that's the truth because you do not want to see me mad. No one mess's with my friends whilst I'm around" Noelle finished threateningly as she vanished out off the door to join the others.

"Wow Noelle, judging by her face I think you scared her a little there" Magna admired.

"If your in the mood for a fight Noelle, I'll take you on!" Luck offered enthusiastically.

"Aww come on guys. How do you know she wasn't being genuine back there? She seemed pretty sorry to me. She didn't have to apologise" Asta defended.

"Poor naive Asta" Magna teased, "She is totally up to something"

"I agree" Noelle spoke, "She looked somewhat pleased with herself back there. What exactly did she say to you guys?"

"Basically the same thing she said to you, but she bought us coffee"

"Cinnamon coffee" Luck chimed in.

"Speaking of which. You still feeling ok buddy?"

"Not dead yet!"

Magna sighed with relief. It did seem odd her bringing them the drink and the way she reacted when one was spilt. But Luck was obviously fine so maybe he was just reading to much into it.

"Are we telling Finral and Vanessa she showed up?" Asta asked.

"No. I don't think there's any need to worry them yet" Noelle answered, "Let's just keep our eyes open for her in future to make sure they don't come into contact"

"Agreed" Magna finished.

* * *

Finral yawned loudly as he made his way into the hideouts kitchen. It was the middle of the night so the last thing he had expected to see was a passed out Charmy asleep amongst empty food dishes. He almost died of fright when he tripped over her and she sprung up and bit his leg.

"Ouch Charmy! It's me! It's Finral!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Charmy opened her eyes and rubbed them clear, "Oh hey Finral! Sorry I was dreaming about chicken legs" she explained with drool dripping down her chin.

"I honestly don't know if I should be insulted by that" Finral sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Anyways I only came for some water"

"I'll just clean up these dishes then I'll head to bed" Charmy yawned, before proceeding to finish the food that was left on them.

"So guess you'll still be here in the morning" Finral laughed, "I'm back off to be..."

At that moment the hideouts door opened and to the two Black Bulls surprise, in came Luck. He proceeded to walk by before stopping and turning back to face them.

"Oh hey guys" he greeted unfazed by their confused stares, "What are you doing up?"

"Midnight snack" Charmy answered truthfully.

"What about you? Where have you been this late?" Finral asked suspiciously.

"Oh I just did a bit of training" He answered without hesitation, "Oh I know! Why you guys are up, do you want a late night fight?"

"Erm, I'll pass" Finral avoided and hurried out of the room.

"I'd rather finish this food" Charmy explained happily, "Want to join?"

"Ner, think I'll just head to bed to. Night"

As he left the room, Charmy noticed he was holding something tightly in his right hand. What it was she couldn't see, but it was unusual for him to be so secretive with something. Pondering on it, she went back to 'cleaning' the dishes.

* * *

**Well there it is. Please forgive mistakes and feel free to review. Hopefully if everything Is back on track the next chapter should be on for you guys next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. After constantly being asked by my friend why he hasn't had a mention here it is. And now it's gone :p Anyway's this fanfic is for everyone that enjoys Black Clover and also ship Vanessa and Finral together as much as we do. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Where the hell do these damn bandits keep coming from?" Yami growled as the Bulls were once again dragged into a fight with rogue Wizards, "I know we're in enemy territory, but this has got to be strange even for the Diamond Kingdom"

He had just dispatched the last one and the enemy had once again retreated. As the Black Bull's caught their breath, they knew it wouldn't be the last time they would face them.

"Do you think their after us personally?" Asta pondered out loud, "After all, we have completed quite a few bounty's"

"Yeah, but there was no mention of any of them being in a gang like this. Even so it's strange. You can't tell me we're the only travellers in this land for them to attack!" Vanessa huffed as she bid Rouge, her cat familiar, goodbye so she could recharge her powers.

"It could just be a coincidence" Finral added unconvinced, "Maybe they don't know we're the same people as before"

"Don't be stupid!" Yami berated him, "They've faced us enough times to know what we look like!"

"It was just a suggestion!" Finral inwardly sulked.

"No this is definitely personal. It's like their after something" Yami continued, "Maybe they know about the money we're getting from each bounty"

"Well next time let's capture one and question them" Zora suggested.

"Yeah looks like that's the plan" Yami finished before throwing the cigarette he was smoking away and heading back to the hideout.

The others followed behind until it was only Luck, Magna, Zora and Noelle left outside. It was Zora's task to set traps every time the hideout stopped for the night. It was because of these the Black Bulls were able to pick up on the Bandits arrival earlier. Henry had suggested a move once the hideout had been found, but Yami quickly shut him down saying, the bandits would not be back tonight so there was no need to worry. Noelle had been tasked to help Zora find prime locations for these traps.

"On the up side I bet you can't wait for another fight, right Luck?" Magna elbowed his friend with a grin on his face as they slowly headed home.

"Yeah I guess" Luck answered. Though he wore his usual smile on his face, his eyes were distant.

"Thought you would have sounded a bit more enthusiastic about it" Magna remarked, "You normally love the prospect of a fight"

Luck just shrugged and carried on walking leaving his friend speechless and confused. Thinking that he must be imagining things, Magna spoke again.

"Speaking of fights. Do you want a little sparring match before everyone turns in for the night?"

"No thanks"

This sent alarm bell's through Magna's whole body. Everyone who knew Luck, knew he would never turn down an opportunity to fight. Maybe Luck was just joking around, maybe if Magna asked again, the answer would definitely be a yes.

"Hey Luck, buddy? Come on let's train. You love a good fight now stop joking around"

"I said no" Luck declined again, this time with a more angry tinge to his voice.

Magna stood still in shock as he watched his friend disappear through the hideouts door. What could have possibly happened for him to turn down a chance to have a fight. Was he feeling a bit under the weather? Magna seriously hoped that was the case. For as long as he had known Luck, he had never seen him sick before. So maybe this was one of his ways of showing it. As he stood pondering the possibility, Noelle and Zora appeared at his side.

"Hey Match stick, what are you stood here ruining the landscape for?" Zora taunted.

"Huh? Oh just thinking" Magna answered and then realising what had been said, "What you mean ruining the landscape? Your the one with that hideous mask!"

"Just hiding my dashingly good looks otherwise they'd be no female's left for even you"

A flame ball appeared in Magna's hand as he got ready to throw it in Zora's face. Noelle took that as a sign for her to intervene, so she placed herself between them.

"Come on guys it's getting late and we need to conserve our energy in case of another attack!"

"Yeah I guess your right" Magna agreed as the fireball vanished.

"Yeah we'll save it for another time then" Zora grinned.

"What were you thinking about so seriously anyways?" Noelle asked curiously.

"It's Luck" Magna admitted, "He turned down the opportunity of a fight"

Noelle gasped loudly and even the stony faced Zora looked shocked.

"Is he ill?"

"I wondered that, but I don't think so"

"Did you ask him if he felt alright?" Noelle pushed.

"No, but he honestly looked fine. He even got angry when I asked him to fight me a second time" Magna explained, "I can't help but think it's something to do with Rachel and that damn coffee he drank"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Rachel showed up?" Zora cut in, "And none of you thought to tell anyone?"

"We didn't want to worry anyone" Noelle answered quietly.

"Especially if it really did turn out to be nothing" Magna added, "If we saw her again we were going to tell you all. Maybe not Vanessa and Finral though, unless it was serious"

"Well if that's the case, why are you so worried about a coffee?"

That was when Magna and Noelle took it upon themselves to explain what had happened back in the village three days ago. Right up to them leaving and the satisfied look she had on her face as they vanished from view.

"So Luck willingly drank something from someone that's basically the enemy and now he's acting strange?" Zora asked once they had finished.

"Yep, but he felt fine and seemed fine after. So I didn't think to much of it" Magna finished.

"Geeze he's an idiot" Zora sighed, "Well for now it might be a good idea to keep Rachel's appearance quiet from Finral and Vanessa, but if she show's up again, we're definitely telling them. As for Luck, maybe try asking Asta to whack him with his Sword. If it is anything sinister, that should sort it"

"Yeah let's do that" Noelle agreed, "We probably should have done that anyways, just in case"

"Probably" Zora rolled his eyes.

"I'll go and find Asta!" Noelle offered before running into the hideout to find him.

"I'll go grab Luck then" Magna spoke nervously. He was a little afraid of how his friend would react if he spoke to him again.

"I'll come with" Zora offered, "If he knows we have something figured out, he might put up a fight"

With that they went off in search of the lightning mage. It didn't take long to find him though, as he was sat by the bar next to Vanessa as she playfully tried to get him and Finral to drink some wine. As Magna and Zora approached she tried to rope them into drinking with her instead.

"Hey, do you guy's want some of this wine? It's really yummy" she offered with a slur, "These two are boring and won't drink with me"

"Last time I drank with you, I was hung over for three days" Finral protested, "And yes before you say it, if that makes me a light weight then so be it. At least compared to you that is"

"Aww my little Finral is getting angry" Vanessa teased him whilst combing her fingers through his hair, "Come on guys, I promise I won't make you drink more then you can handle"

"We're going to have to refuse that very kind offer" Zora answered sarcastically, "Luck, follow us. We need to talk"

"What about?" Luck asked perplexed.

"It's private. Just come on"

Noelle arrived at that moment dragging a confused Asta behind her. Seeing Zora and Magna working on getting Luck to follow them, she pushed Asta outside before anyone could see them.

"Right so as soon as Luck get's here, just hit him with that sword that cancels out magic ok? Before he even get's chance to ask what's happening" she verified.

"Ok" Asta answered determinedly, "But if he want's to fight me after, your taking the bullet"

"But then you'll miss out on a free training session"

"I prefer push ups and sit ups"

"Oh get ready! Here they come" Noelle hushed him.

Zora and Magna approached them with a smiling Luck in tow.

"What's this all about gu..." Luck began to ask before being smacked a bit to hard in the arm with Asta's sword. This sent him flying into Magna who in turn was sent hurtling to the floor.

"What did you do it so hard for?!" Noelle shouted in shock.

"I panicked!" Asta shouted back still panicking, "Oh man I'm in for it now!"

Luck got back up onto his feet causing Asta to flinch. But instead of raring for a fight, he simply continued to smile.

"Good one" he said with a giggle before turning and walking back towards the hideout.

"Can I at least check your arm over?" Noelle shouted after him.

"No it's fine!" he shouted back.

"What the hell just happened?" Asta asked as relief flooded through him, "Where's the fight?"

"Good question..." Noelle trailed.

Zora grabbed Magna, who was still on the floor, a d pulled him to his feet by the scruff of his neck.

"You ok match stick?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good" Magna dusted himself off, "I know the whole catching him by surprise thing was the whole point, but that seemed far to easy "

"Exactly what I was thinking" Zora agreed.

"Well he obviously isn't under some spell or what ever. The sword would have broke it. He must just be having a bad day" Noelle spoke.

"Let's give it a few days and see what he's like. We might have to get Yami involved" Zora added.

"Yeah ok" Magna also agreed reluctantly. He really just wanted his crazy friend back as soon as possible. He hoped what ever had gotten into him would pass quickly.

* * *

Having had no leads on a Demon threat recently, Yami had given all the Black Bulls, minus Zora and Gauche, the day off. The exception was they weren't allowed to travel back to the clover Kingdom and they were not allowed to go looking for trouble. Yami had recruited his team of two to go looking for any information they may find on recent Demon activity. Though they would have liked a day off as well, there was no saying no to the Captain. They would have to wait till they got back.

"You ready to go Finral?" Vanessa asked cheerfully as she placed her hat on her head.

"Yep all ready" he answered just as happy. He was finally getting some quality time with his girlfriend.

"Where are you going?" Noelle asked as she watched her friend with slight jealousy.

"Oh just to that little seaside town we passed through a few days back" Vanessa answered.

"I see" Noelle sighed. She sat with her chin resting on her hand and elbow on the table, a bored expression on her face. Spying Asta walking into the room on his way to a training session, her eyes followed him longingly.

"You know, why don't you and Asta come with?" Vanessa winked at the white haired girl.

"What? No! Why would I want to do that? Besides, we'd only get in the way of your date" Noelle squeaked at the suggestion.

"Just admit you like him. It'd make it easier on yourself" Vanessa laughed, "Hey Asta! Do you want to come with us?"

Asta looked around to see who had shouted him. Seeing a waving Vanessa, a laughing Finral, and a bright red Noelle, he headed over to the group.

"What's up with you Noelle? Are you sick?" Asta asked as he stepped closer to her to test her temperature with his hand.

"No I'm fine!" She screeched as she shoved him away.

"Hey what did I do?" Asta asked a little hurt.

"You two crack me up" Vanessa laughed loudly, "Are you coming or not?"

An idea suddenly struck Noelle and she grabbed Asta before he knew what was happening.

"We're coming!" she answered.

"Ok..." Finral and Vanessa answered shocked at her reaction.

"Right, well let's go" Finral opened the portal and Asta was pulled through before he had time to protest.

Arriving in town, Vanessa ushered Noelle away from Asta and Finral.

"What's suddenly made you change your mind?" she whispered just loud enough for Noelle to hear.

"Well I haven't really" Noelle shrugged.

"But you've just dragged the poor boy hear against his will" Vanessa looked confused.

"Erm... I just thought we could spend some time together as friends. Not a date" Was Noelle's excuse.

"Whatever you say girl" Vanessa laughed with a wink.

Walking back over to the waiting boys, Vanessa took Finral's hand.

"Let's go cutie" she coaxed with a smile.

"What about Asta and Noelle? Are they not coming?" Finral asked.

"Nope this is our date. Plus their basically having a date of their own" Vanessa giggled as they walked away.

"Hey erm... Noelle? Why have you brought me here?" Asta asked confused, "I was supposed to be training"

"Because dummy, we need to make sure Rachel doesn't make an appearance" Noelle explained, "So we need to follow them two, to make sure she isn't"

"Right so we're stalking a stalker?"

"It' not stalking, more like protecting" Noelle finished before slowly walking in the direction the two love birds had went in.

"Well I guess we never do normal" Asta spoke quietly to himself before following her.

"So where are we going first?" Vanessa asked Finral excitedly as they walked through the busy streets of the seaside town hand in hand.

"Is there no mystery in this relationship anymore?" Finral joked.

"You don't know do you?" Vanessa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No not a clue" Finral laughed, "This place is still new to me so I don't really know what it has to offer. I just remember you saying you wanted to visit here again and that's all that matters"

"Well that just means we get to discover it together"

"And if it's completely lacking, at least we can be bored together"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll never be bored" Vanessa whispered as she linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Now I just feel bad for saying it" Finral smiled sheepishly.

"I'm obviously more comfortable with just your company then"

"Hey that's not fair, I love your company. To be honest, I don't think we get enough alone time" Finral sulked.

"Aw I was just teasing. But that's nice to know" Vanessa squeezed his hand in appreciation.

They arrived at the sea front where people were relaxing, swimming or playing on the beach. Vanessa took her boots off and proceeded to walk bare foot onto the sand.

"Come on Finral, join me!" she looked back at him happily.

"I don't think we're dressed appropriately for the beach" he protested.

"Just take your boots off and walk with me" she persisted.

Finral obliged and before long they were wading ankle deep in the ocean as they walked along the shallows. Neither spoke for awhile, just enjoyed the atmosphere and fresh air. Vanessa basked in the feeling of the cold water brushing over her feet with little knowledge that Finral was watching her. The glee on her face and the breeze blowing through her pink hair, she was beautiful and he wondered how the hell he had ever gotten so lucky. What Finral didn't know however, was how Vanessa felt proud to be walking beside him. He may have been blind to the women that constantly swooned over him as he walked by, or maybe he just pretended not to notice. Either way Vanessa had and yet she was the one that had won his heart. It may have been shaky grounds to get to where they were now, but they were here none the less.

"What are you staring at me with that smile for?" Vanessa questioned as she finally noticed his gaze.

"Huh? Oh nothing, don't worry about it" he defended bashfully.

Vanessa grinned and before he had time to react, she playfully kicked up sea water at him. He stood in shock as salty water dripped from his hair and face, the nasty taste causing him to pull an unsavoury face. Vanessa laughed loudly at the sight as she wondered a little further away in case of retaliation.

"What a pretty face you have" she teased between laughs.

Before she could fully recover, Finral grabbed her and kissed her deeply making sure his tongue entered her mouth. Pulling away satisfied, he admired his handiwork. Vanessa was now sputtering and pulling at her own tongue, as the salty taste had now been passed to her also.

"That was mean!" she wailed as she desperately tried to rid herself of the salty taste.

"Nothing you can't wash down with booze later" Finral laughed, "Until then you'll just have to deal with it"

Vanessa wasn't done. She took one good kick of the water and Finral was soaked.

"So that's how you want to play it?" He asked playfully as he stood dripping.

"Maybe" she replied mischievously.

Finral took that as his cue to kick a wave of water at her. Though she tried to evade she still ended up wet. And that was how they became the biggest kid's on the beach with a splash fight.

Noelle watched from the beach where she was sat in conspicuously in a shaded area feeling envious. She glanced at Asta who was silently building a sand castle and wondered if they would be like their two friends were right now if they were in a relationship. Vanessa and Finral's laughter travelled over to them and it made Noelle long for what might be if she just had the guts to admit how she felt.

"Hey Noelle?" Asta spoke as he finished building a moat for his castle, "How long are we going to watch them for?"

"For as long as it takes"

"Ok, but can we at least go get some food? I'm starving"

Noelle watched blissfully as Finral playfully wrestled a laughing Vanessa into the water and sighed.

"Yeah you go. I'll wait here in case anything changes"

"Right" Asta shot up finally finding purpose, "I'll be right back!"

She was a little disappointed as she watched him run off without asking if she wanted anything. However that soon changed when he turned back and actually asked. Feeling that familiar pang in her chest she gave her order and he left. Going back to watching the other two, she wondered how they were going to carry on with their date soaking wet.

"Hey Noelle, what are you doing?"

A loud voice made her spin around to find the source. Stood looking amused at her, was Luck.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she gasped as she caught her breath.

"I got here earlier. I had something to do and Magna kept harassing me. So I killed two birds with one stone and asked Finral to send me here" Luck explained.

"It's normally you harassing people" Noelle stated finding it odd, "Why here specifically?"

"They have good sea food" Luck laughed.

"Ok..." Noelle trailed a little taken aback.

"Hey there's Vanessa and Finral now!" Luck shouted spotting his friends, "Hey! Vanessa! Finral! We're over here..."

Before Luck could finish trying to get the others attention, Noelle covered his mouth with her hand. Checking to see if they had heard and seeing they hadn't, Noelle sighed in relief.

"Why so secretive?" Luck asked with a giggle, "Oh are they not supposed to know your following them?"

"You already know we're supposed to be keeping an eye out for that woman Rachel. And if we don't want Vanessa and Finral finding out about her, this is necessary" Noelle explained.

"Oh I get ya" Luck agreed with a quieter voice, "Look Asta's here. Hey Asta!"

"Oh hey Luck, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Well now I'm stalking Vanessa and Finral with you"

"It's not stalking, it's protecting" Noelle protested.

Asta handed Noelle some fried squid. Biting into his own, he continued.

"I hate to break it to you. But they both went through a portal a minute ago"

"What?" Noelle screeched as she searched the beach for any sign of her friends. Seeing they were indeed gone, she panicked, "How are we supposed to get home now?"

"Relax I'm sure they'll be back. They know we're here after all"

"Yeah, Finral said he'd pick me up once his date was finished and to meet him at the Blue Crab Tavern, where ever that is..." Luck trailed.

"Well let's go find it and wait!" Noelle suggested before setting off in search. She was scared in case they forgot to pick them up or they arrived before they did and something bad happened.

* * *

It didn't take to long to find the tavern, it was one of the closest to the beach. Finral and Vanessa had shown back up not to long after the first three had arrived. Once they had met back up with them, it was explained the couple had gone to change clothes before deciding to come back to eat and drink.

As it drew closer to the end of the night Vanessa was slowly but surely getting drunker and drunker whilst the others watched on in horror and awe. Unexpectedly a strange woman approached the group and boldly put her arm around Finral's shoulder before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey there handsome, I enjoyed our meet up the other night. Fancy it again tonight?" she purred loudly enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Wh...what? Who are you?" Finral stuttered.

"Hey hands off bitch!" Vanessa growled loudly as she stood up ready for a fight. Rouge suddenly appearing out of thin air and hissing at her.

"Oh looks like someone's been a naughty boy and not been honest about relationships" the woman giggled unfazed by Vanessa's threatening demeanour.

"I think you have me confused with someone else" Finral stated as he removed himself from under her arm.

"Aww don't be like that Finral" the woman grinned.

"How do you know my name?" Finral asked confused.

"We had such a good time, how could I not. Now why don't you break up with this skank, and stay with me?" the strange woman asked bravely.

Before anyone could react the woman was flung sideways as Vanessa's hand connected with her cheek. Noelle was suddenly in between the two women praying she wasn't about to be hit by accident for getting in the way. Asta tried with all of his might to hold the struggling Vanessa back. Luck just stood watching, an amused but slightly menacing smile on his face not trying to intervene at all. Finral, though he knew he shouldn't but couldn't help himself, got the woman to her feet and suggested she should leave before the pink haired witch could do something much worse.

"Ok I'll leave for now. But you know where to find me when you want to upgrade" the woman scorned and hurried out clasping her cheek as Vanessa managed to elbow Asta's nose.

"Ow!" he wailed, as he was caught off guard. A trickle of blood escaping his nostril.

"You all need to leave now!" the Tavern owner demanded as he approached them, "Your all barred"

Leaving the Tavern, Vanessa was not happy. She stormed ahead of the group cursing loudly. The other's watched on with dismay as she turned on Finral.

"Who the hell was she?" she shouted at him.

"The hell if I know" he tried to defend himself, "Some crazy Lady by the looks of it"

"Well she obviously knew you!"

"I swear I don't know who she is"

"Quick enough to help her to her feet though!"

"If I hadn't, you'd have probably killed her"

"So what if I had?"

"I don't want to lose you because of some stupid misunderstanding. You know I love you and would never do anything like that to you"

Vanessa didn't answer. She huffed and growled a little in frustration before scooping up Rouge and walking ahead again. Finral chased after her and the others could see them having a quiet but still heated, conversation

"Do you guys think this has something to do with Rachel?" Noelle asked quietly.

"I don't know" Asta answered truthfully, dabbing at his nose, "But if it is, she's gunna pay for my nose. It might be a good idea now to tell them we saw her"

"But we can't be sure it was her" Noelle reasoned, "For all we know, Finral might actually be guilty"

"Finral is not that kind of guy" Asta rebuked.

"Either way. We can't say anything until we know for sure"

Luck said nothing as he watched the two upfront argue. It wasn't nice watching a relationship begin to break down, but if doubt were that easily placed. Was it really a strong one to begin with?

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 done and dusted. I really hoped you enjoyed it as much so the others. It took me awhile to figure out the tone I wanted and I hope it paid off Haha. Anyways feel free to review, forgive any mistakes and stay tuned for chapter 4. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! I would like to start by saying thank you for the amazing reviews I'm getting. They really help motivate me to make this a great fix and to try my best whilst writing it. I really hope this chapter will live up to the rest as the plot thickens even further. I enjoy hearing peoples theories about what they think is happening but your all going to have to wait a little longer to see if your right. Anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

"Your coming in late again Luck" Charmy commented as she sat in the kitchen stuffing her face with food, "How come you've started training this late all of a sudden?"

"Oh hey Charmy!" Luck acknowledged her surprised, "I didn't know you'd be up this late. But erm... it's not a regular thing. Just sometimes its fun to train when it's really dark. It helps to train the senses more when you can't see"

"I suppose that's a pretty good idea" she answered in agreement. However she took note of his shiftiness, keeping his hands firmly behind his back, "So what are you holding?"

"Oh nothing! Just an old rag for sweat, or blood if I hurt myself" Luck laughed.

Charmy didn't know why, but she definitely didn't believe him. It was true he would occasionally hurt himself during his rough training sessions, but he never took anything to wipe his wounds. He never got hurt that badly anyways. There was no way to prove he wasn't telling her the truth though, and she couldn't try to subdue him to find out what he was hiding behind his back in case the noise woke everyone up. Instead, she made a suggestion.

"Next time you go training, maybe I can come with you?" she offered. At least this way she might be able to find out what he was keeping from them all.

"Yeah maybe" he answered before quickly leaving the room before she could force it upon him. His hands still firmly hiding whatever he was holding. She knew there was no chance of her ever getting an invite.

* * *

It had been a week since the events of Finral and Vanessa's disastrous date and peace had finally fell between them again. They had managed to talk it through and Vanessa had finally accepted it as somebody trying to cause a fight. Sitting on the couch together, Vanessa was napping as she lay her head on Finral's lap. He was quietly stroking his fingers through her hair noting how soft it felt on his fingers.

"I'm glad you two finally made up" Asta commented as he sat by them, "All that arguing was driving us all insane"

"I know. I'm sorry it went that far but at least she finally believes me" Finral apologised as he admired Vanessa's peaceful face, "I can't believe we scared Yami and the others away. They haven't been back for days" he joked.

"They got a lead on a demon. They'll be back soon enough so we can go kick it's arse and hopefully get some answers" Asta commented and then added with a smile, "Of course all that shouting you both did didn't help. I bet even Noelle would have offered to go and fight it on her own if it meant getting some quiet"

"I think that's pushing it a bit" Finral laughed, "But it still confuse's me. I mean, why would some strange person suddenly try and start trouble for us? And how did she know my name?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because she must have heard us on the beach together and she's just a selfish, jealous bitch who can't stand other people's happiness" Vanessa spoke groggily as she turned onto her side.

Finral smiled down at her as he continued to stroke through her hair.

"You have such a way with words" he chuckled.

"I guess finding her and asking is out of the question" Asta spoke again.

"Of course it is!" Vanessa cut in sharply, "That woman will only try to cause trouble again. So you can stay well enough away! Both of you!"

"Yes Vanessa" Finral and and Asta both agreed as if they were naughty school children.

Outside of the hideout, Magna was busy throwing fireballs at targets as a way of blowing off some steam and defeating his boredom. This is where Charmy found him and decided to approach him with a thought that had been bugging her.

"Hey Magna, can I ask you something?" she spoke in a happy but serious tone.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Magna stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"Where's Luck? He's normally training with you. Or tormenting you" she added.

"We haven't really spoken for a while" Magna shrugged, "He's either locked up in his room or out somewhere by himself"

"Oh I see" Charmy looked thoughtful, "So have you not trained with him on his midnight training sessions before?"

"What midnight sessions? I wasn't aware he did that" Magna was confused, "At least he's never mentioned it"

"Oh erm... have you ever seen him hurt himself so badly whilst training, he needed to clean it with a cloth or anything?"

"No. He just suck's it up and carries on"

"Didn't think so..." Charmy trailed off.

"What's this really about Charmy?" Magna asked, knowing she wasn't just here for idle chit chat.

Charmy sighed but Magna was Luck's best friend, so maybe he could help figure out what was going on. She explained her encounters with him, from him sneaking back into the hideout, down to him hiding things behind his back.

"Honestly Charmy I couldn't tell you. He's not been himself for a while now and I'm getting more worried the longer it goes on" he smiled weakly, "It's like I don't know him anymore"

Charmy stood and thought for a moment. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she grinned from ear to ear.

"What if we followed him when he sneaks out again?" She suggested.

"He would pick up on our Mana straight away" Magna shot her down almost instantly.

"If he has nothing to hide, I can't see him minding to much. Besides, I wasn't thinking about us two" she smirked.

"Then what are you talking about? Magna asked exasperated.

"There's one person who could follow him without Luck's knowledge"

"Eh?" Magna looked confused.

"Use your brain idiot!" Charmy slapped her hand to her face in frustration.

Magna stared at her for awhile going over what she could possibly mean, when it finally sunk in.

"Asta!" he exclaimed.

"Asta" Charmy agreed with a knowing smile.

In order for their plan to work however they would have to keep nightly watches for next time Luck left the hideout. Plus, they would have to get the un willing Asta to cooperate with them.

* * *

Cracking his eyes open, Finral stared into the darkness. Turning his head to the left, Vanessa was still sleeping soundly. Facing the ceiling again, he tried to figure out what exactly had woken him up so late. As if answering his thought's, he heard someone whisper his name. Sitting up right, he looked around the room to see who it could have possibly been. Seeing there was no one there, he looked down at Vanessa half expecting to see her smiling up at him playing some kind of joke. This was not the case, and again he heard someone whisper his name, but this time it came from outside of the room. Slowly getting up so not to wake Vanessa, he tip toed out of the room to find the source.

"Finral..." his name drifted to him from down the hallway.

He felt that he should recognise the voice, but for some reason he couldn't quite place it. Following it down the hall he reached the end. He listened for awhile but he never heard it again. Standing in confusion, he wondered if he had imagined it all. He walked slowly back to bed keeping his ears open to see if he would hear his name called again, but it never was. He was completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching him menacingly from a dark corner. As he climbed back into bed, Vanessa stirred.

"Where have you been?" she asked groggily as she wrapped herself around him and snuggled closer.

"No where important" he answered as he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yami was in a bad mood that morning. The lead for the demon threat had turned out to be a dud and he was willing to let the whole hideout know about it. As he stormed about the place slamming anything he could and complaining the whole time, everyone else made sure to stay well enough out of his way.

"So anything from last night?" Charmy asked Magna who had took the first watch.

"Nope nothing. Don't even think he left his room" Magna replied with a yawn.

"Maybe it's only certain nights in the week" Charmy suggested half to herself and half to Magna.

"I'm just grateful it's your turn to watch tonight" Magna yawned again.

"And yet I'm the one that has to be woken up if anything happens" Asta complained from where he sat close by.

"You know if we could follow him without being detected, we would" Noelle added sternly from her seat next to him. She had been with Asta when Magna and Charmy had approached him with their plan.

"Some how I find that hard to believe" Asta grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean insect?!" she half yelled as she quickly remembered Yami's bad mood.

The silence was quickly broken when Vanessa came storming into the room followed closely by a pleading Finral.

"Where did that lipstick come from?" she demanded loudly as she turned to face him.

"I'm telling you I don't know! It wasn't there last night when I took it off!" he defended himself.

"But you weren't in bed all night were you? I remember you getting back into bed but not out! How am I supposed to know how long you were gone for?!" Vanessa shot back.

By now everyone was staring at the pair as they argued, even Yami was watching from over his paper. They were both fine when they went to bed last night, so what could have possibly happened between then and now? From what could be seen, Vanessa had Finral's black bull cloak tightly grasped in her hand.

"I told you I left the room because someone was calling my name. I wasn't gone long I swear. And I definitely never went to meet any woman" Finral continued.

"Likely story, at least try to make it sound more convincing!" Vanessa scorned, "This lipstick got on your cloak somehow and add that to the woman from the other day, just admit your up to no good!"

"But I'm not!" Finral became visibly deflated as she clearly didn't believe him.

"Save it! We're done! You and that slut can go jump off a cliff together for all I care!" Vanessa choked up as she threw his cloak at him, "I was stupid to believe you the first time!"

"But I haven't done anything!" Finral pleaded as a last attempt to get his point across, grabbing her wrist before she could walk away, "I would never throw what we have away like that! I'm not that kind of person. Please I love you!"

"Screw you and your lies! And don't you ever touch me again!" Vanessa cried as she pulled her wrist away from him and went to slap him.

Before she could however, her wrist was then restrained by no other than Yami. He had appeared behind her and looked far from happy as he glared at them both.

"I thought I told you that this relationship would be fine, as long as it didn't affect your work?" he growled, "Now I don't know what's gone on, but I'd rather you sorted it in private then mess up my peace"

"It's fine, we're done now" Vanessa sobbed as she pulled her wrist back and quickly left the room, "Don't bother following me!" she shouted back to Finral.

Instead of doing just that, he stood for a moment in shock. Quietly he turned in the opposite direction Vanessa had just left in, and walked out of the hideout. The others that were left behind sat in silence for a moment before Gauche began to speak.

"And that's why Marie will be the only person I'll ever need"

"Bit insensitive" Zora answered.

"Am I supposed to care?" Gauche asked without taking his eyes off his little sisters picture.

Zora didn't answer that bit, instead he walked over to where Asta and the others were sat.

"Do you guys know what the hell that was all about?" he asked.

Noelle explained what had happened the time they had visited the seaside town and the sudden appearance of a woman they had never seen before.

"She claimed she knew him and that they had spent some time together. So it must be something to do with that" she trailed.

"It is a bit suspicious. I mean, he's got to be guilty right? How else can a strange woman know him and lipstick suddenly appear on his cloak? Vanessa said herself, he left their room last night without explanation" Magna added.

"I agree. He must be guilty" Charmy said out loud, not wanting to believe her own words, "He's always been one for the ladies, being with Vanessa obviously hasn't changed that..."

"Well I think you guys are wrong!" Asta butted in angrily, "He's innocent! I don't know how but I'm going to help him prove he's innocent!"

Asta got up from the table and marched off in search of Finral. The people left behind sat in silence ashamed of themselves. With the evidence stacking up against him, it was hard to believe their team mate could be innocent. But even doubting him the way they were, they still felt guilty for doing so.

"Well I agree with Asta" Zora spoke again as he stared at everyone's sad faces, "I think something else is going on. Normally when that guy has a hunch, it always turns out to be true So you can keep doubting Finral all you like. I'm on his side" as he finished speaking, he got up and walked away.

Outside, Luck was laying in the grass when he noticed Finral walk by looking lost. Sitting up, he watched as his friend wandered aimlessly towards the woods that they were hiding near.. Getting up, he ran after him.

"Hey Finral, what's up?" He asked happily.

Finral stared back blankly as he carried on walking.

"How come your going that way?" Luck spoke again.

"I'm just going to lose myself in the woods. That way Vanessa never has to worry about seeing me again" he answered pitifully.

"Why?"

"We broke up"

"Why?"

"Because she thinks I'm a cheat"

"Well then it's a waste of time trying to get lost. Considering your a spatial mage, you can just teleport back out" Luck laughed.

"Doesn't mean I have to use it"

"Why does she think your a cheat?"

"Some stuff happened"

"What stuff? Is it to do with that lady from town the other day?"

"It doesn't matter"

"There's a tear rolling down your cheek you know" Luck laughed again.

"I'm glad you find my misery amusing" Finral snapped as he dabbed at his cheek fiercely, "Is there anything you want in particular? Or are you just trying to annoy me?"

Luck stopped in his tracks aware he had touched a nerve.

"Why don't we go into that town we passed on the way here and blow off some steam" Luck suggested with a grin, "It's not to far away"

Finral stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I'm not in the mood"

"It will give you chance to cool down and Vanessa might cool down, and when you get back, she might be willing to talk to you" Luck shrugged.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea" Finral answered thoughtfully.

"You can always try and get lost again if she won't"

"Hey guys!" Asta ran up them shouting loudly, "Where are you going?"

"Finral's going to get lost in the woods" Luck answered happily.

"But that wouldn't work" Asta commented.

"Yes it's already been pointed out that I'm a spatial mage thank you" Finral sighed.

"Oh, and I just came to see if your ok?" Asta asked sincerely.

"Not really" Finral answered truthfully.

"Well it might not be the same as if it was Vanessa, but I believe you" Asta smiled comfortingly.

"Your right, it's not the same. But thank you all the same" Finral answered gratefully.

"I just suggested we go into town and blow off some steam" Luck broke back into the conversation.

"In what way?" Asta asked.

"We can find the biggest toughest guy and fight him!"

"Erm... I think I just need a strong drink to be honest" Finral denied him.

"Well I guess we can give you company" Asta offered.

"Ok, but I'm leaving now"

"I just have something to do first, then I'll catch up with you" Luck answered as he made to run back to the hideout.

"You wait here and you can walk with him. I could do with a bit of alone time to be honest" Finral suggested.

"You sure?" Asta asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you there"

"Ok" Asta agreed as he watched Finral walk away.

* * *

Sitting alone at a table outside a tavern he had found, Finral sighed as he took a sip of his drink. He had been sat there for awhile now and Asta and Luck still hadn't shown up. He wasn't complaining though, if anything he was enjoying being alone. That was until the strange woman from the seaside town turned up and sat right in front of him.

"Hey there handsome" she greeted him, "Where's your precious girlfriend today?"

Finral stared in shock and confusion as he tried to make sense of her being there.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I just came to see how you were. So, how are you?" she asked smugly.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, "And how did you find me this far away?"

"That's on a need to know basis" she smirked, "And let's just put it down as a coincidence"

"I don't know what you want from me and quite frankly I'm not interested. Now, please can you leave" Finral requested sternly.

"Oh I will"

"Now!" he demanded a bit louder.

"Just a moment" she smiled.

"Hey Asta there he is over there!" Lucks loud voice came flowing over to them.

"Ah perfect timing" the woman grinned before laughing loudly and grabbing hold of Finral's shoulder like he had just told an hilarious joke.

"What are you doi..." he was cut off before he could finish as she kissed him strongly on the lips.

"Hey Finral! What the hell are you doing!" Asta shouted angrily as he ran towards them.

Finral shot out of his seat after pushing the woman away. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He was taken off guard when Asta grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"I believed you were innocent and all this time you weren't" he shouted, "How could you do this to Vanessa? To your friends for that matter? Is this why you wanted to be alone? You wanted to go running to see you other girlfriend!"

"But I never did anything. I didn't even know she was here and also, she kissed me!" Finral tried to Defend.

"That's not what I saw!"

"I'm telling the truth. I don't even know who she is! She's some weirdo that's following us!"

"Finral how could you?" the woman gasped with tears in her eyes, "You told me you loved me and we would be together. You said that pink haired hussy meant nothing to you!"

"Stop lying!" Finral shouted at her, "Never talk about Vanessa like that! And please just tell him what really happened!"

"What happened is I put my trust into the wrong man" she cried before turning and walking away.

"Get back here and tell them!" Finral demanded.

"Stop putting blame on other people and face up to what you've done!" Asta shouted, he gripped Finral's collar tighter.

Finral watched in dismay as the woman kept walking. What Asta didn't see however, was her turning her head back and flashing a satisfied grin at Finral before vanishing through the crowd that was forming.

Finral pulled himself away from Asta's grip and stared defiantly back at him.

"I have done nothing wrong" he tried one last time to prove his innocence.

"If you want any chance of gaining future forgiveness from the squad, I suggest you start by telling the truth" Asta finished before turning and marching away.

Finral watched him go, his first's clenched with anger. Luck, who up to now had been silently watching everything unfold, stepped to stand beside him.

"I believe you still" he said with a smile.

"Really, even after everything that's happened?" Finral asked quietly.

"Of course! After all, you are innocent" Lucks smile widened as he looked up at Finral.

Something about it unnerved Finral. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he could of swore there was something sinister behind what he had just said.

* * *

"Asta!"

A loud whisper came flowing to Asta's ears as he slept.

"Asta!"

There it was again.

"Asta!"

This time the whisper was accompanied by him being thrown out off bed. Jumping up, he quickly took on a fighting stance which was met by quiet familiar laughter. Once his eyesight had cleared and adjusted to the dark he saw it was Charmy.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Sshh! No time. You need to go now! Luck just left the hideout and he's moving quickly"

"I'm not going to catch him then"

"He's heading towards town. I can get you somewhat close, but once there, your on your own"

With that, she dragged him onto one of her fluffy magic clouds and they sped off in chase.

Walking through town this late felt a little lonely to Asta. The Taverns were filled with late night drinkers but the streets were dark and quiet. He was used to staying away on training sessions on his own, but since he joined the Black Bulls, he was rarely on his own. Noelle was nearly always with him, or at least one of the others. Checking every alley, tavern and street in search of Luck finally paid off when he spotted him stood outside a small inn. Ducking around a nearby corner he watched on intently. About a minute later, a figure appeared coming out of the inn door wrapped in what looked like a cloak. The figure approached Luck who smiled happily in greeting. They began to have a conversation, but from this distance, Asta couldn't hear what was being said. He slowly moved closer being careful not to step into any light or make any noise. He wasn't quite quick enough to catch what was being said but he did see the figure hand something to Luck.

"You're good at this" Was all he heard. But that was all he needed. That voice was familiar.

Luck accepted what he had been given, said a cheery goodbye, before shooting off back towards the hideout . Once he had gone the figure turned around to head back into the inn, and Asta's suspicion was confirmed once the light hit the face.

Charmy stood in wait with Magna as Asta arrived back at the hideout. He barely had chance to walk through the door before they pounced on him.

"Did you see anything?"

"Why did he go into town?"

"Is it bad?"

"Are we all worried about nothing?"

"Has he arrived back yet?" Asta asked before they could ask him anymore questions.

"Yeah, he got back not to long ago. He didn't seem to pleased to see we were still up, but he didn't say anything" Magna answered.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Charmy commented.

"Erm...I don't really know how to tell you this" Asta began.

"Tell us what?" Magna asked concerned.

"Well..." Asta took a deep breath, "Luck was meeting Rachel in town"

* * *

**And I'm going to leave it there for another week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others, and I'm going to try and keep them coming on a regular basis. As always please forgive any mistakes and feel free to review. I'll see you all for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoiler alert! If you don't know about Nero the bird, skip past the following bold writing**

* * *

**I've had it brought to my attention that I haven't made it clear about Nero really being a girl called Secre. In this fic she is still in bird form and being as discreet as always I know she played a big part in the manga and anime, but that's irrelevant for this fic. I hope that's cleared it up for you all and please enjoy the rest of the fic :)**

* * *

The room went quiet as Finral entered the next morning. All eyes were on him and yet, he defiantly stared right back at them. Asta had told everyone about the kiss he had seen between Finral and the strange woman when he had returned back to the hideout after witnessing it. Now they all believed he was definitely playing away behind Vanessa's back. He had nothing to hide however, he wasn't lying, so why should he act or behave like someone that would be guilty? After all, if he did hide away and avoid people, it would be like confirming he had done something to be ashamed of. He had spent the night sleeping, or trying to at least, in his old room, so he didn't know where Vanessa would be. He didn't have to wonder long as his eyes suddenly locked with hers from across the room. He almost lost his resolve when she gave him a disgusted look before turning away. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to try and talk to her, he would try later when she was on her own and in less of an awkward mood. Sitting down at the bar on his own, he sighed as he felt everyone's eyes burning holes into his back. How would he convince them he was innocent? To be fair, he could live with the team hating him, but Vanessa meant the world to him and that's what hurt him the most.

"Hey Finral" Zora greeted him casually as he sat next to him.

"Huh?" Finral was a little surprised, "Your still talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like you did anything wrong to me. Sure what's happened doesn't look to good for you, but I still have a feeling your not to blame"

"Thank you that means alot. I just thought Vanessa would know better to"

"She'll come round. At the moment she's just hurting. I'm sure once she calms down and thinks about it rashly, she'll realise the truth"

"I hope so" Finral sighed.

"She will" Zora clapped him on the back earning an ouch from the spatial mage.

Else where, Magna, Charmy and Asta were in wait outside of Lucks room. The minute the lightning mage opened the door, they barged in pushing him back inside in the process. Slamming the door behind them, they faced a rather irritated Luck.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, a smile on his face but anger in his eyes.

"Start talking" Magna demanded.

"About what?" Luck asked.

"What were you doing in town last night?" Asta asked.

"How do you know I went into town?" Lucks smile widened.

"Because I followed you" Asta confessed.

"So why did you go?" Charmy continued.

"If you followed me. You should already know" Luck stated, his eyes narrowing.

"We do, but we want to hear it from your mouth" Magna demanded again.

"Fine" Luck grinned as he confessed, "I went to meet Rachel"

"Why? Why would you do that when you know what she tried to do to our friends?" Magna asked angrily.

"And what did she hand to you?" Asta added.

"She's not interested in Finral and Vanessa anymore. She was telling the truth about travelling around but her interests changed when she saw us that one time. I went out training one night after we saw her and bumped into her again and we began talking. All she wants to do now is apologise to Finral and Vanessa about her behaviour, so she gave me a note to pass on to them"

Luck walked over to a side table and opened a draw. He pulled out a scrap of paper and handed it to Magna. Magna gingerly accepted it and opened it up to read.

"He's telling the truth. It is an apology letter" he confirmed perplexed.

"So why haven't you gave it to them?" Charmy asked.

"Because their in the middle of a fight and I don't think a letter from Rachel will be very well received" Luck laughed.

"Good point" Magna reluctantly agreed.

"But why do you keep going to meet her?" Asta asked still confused.

"We have a thing going on" Luck admitted outright with a small laugh. And was met with gasps of disbelief.

"That's a lie!" Magna cut in, "You've never been interested in a relationship. All you ever want to do is fight. At least, you used to" he trailed.

"Things change I guess" Luck shrugged.

"Not that drastically" Magna sighed deflated.

"If your going to tell Vanessa and Finral then go ahead. We've nothing to hide anymore. Now if you don't mind, I'm going down to breakfast" Luck finished.

He walked past them, opened the door and left. The three people left behind were left in stunned silence for a moment.

"I'm not buying it" Magna spoke up, "He's not acting like Luck or talking like Luck. No one changes that much or that quickly over night!"

"Maybe not, or maybe he did. I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Charmy added, "He wouldn't have told us such a thing if it was a lie surely. Plus he doesn't care if Vanessa and Finral find out so he's not exactly hiding it. Therefore, it can't be anything sinister"

Magna stood for a moment as Charmy left the room. As Asta went to leave as well, he stopped him.

"Do you believe him?" he asked.

"I don't know" Asta confessed, "It does seem strange I admit. But he might actually be telling the truth. Who knows?"

"It's definitely strange. How can she suddenly be so infatuated with Luck when it wasn't to long ago she was chasing after Finral?" Magna huffed as he folded his arms in thought, "And I know Luck wouldn't suddenly fall into a relationship out of no where"

Let's just keep an eye on things. For all we know, he might be telling the truth" Asta added as they left the room, "At the very least, we need to hope that's the case. In the mean time, we should let Vanessa and Finral know she's about again"

"Yeah I guess..." Magna finished with another sigh.

* * *

It was later that day when Vanessa and Finral were finally together in the same room. They were sitting separately in the main living space when Magna and Asta found them. Sitting down by Vanessa, Magna called Finral over.

"Hey cheat, your needed over here!" he scorned.

Finral rolled his eyes in response making no motion to move. Vanessa protested and threatened to leave if Finral so much as breathed near her.

"This involves you both so sit over here and listen" Asta demanded, pointing at an empty chair and waiting for Finral to fill it.

Finral did just that, noting that Vanessa still refused to look at him.

"This might seem hard to believe but to start with, I need to tell you that we saw Rachel a while back" Magna began.

"What?" Finral and Vanessa exclaimed together.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Finral asked.

"We spoke to her and she said she was just travelling and picking up new medical techniques along the way" Asta explained, "We decided that as long as she never showed up again and posed a threat, then we had no need to tell you"

"You still should have told us" Finral scorned.

"We should have and we're sorry. But that's not the most important thing right now" Asta added.

"So why are you telling us now?" Vanessa cut in narrowing her eyes already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"She's showed up again" Magna confirmed, "Apparently...her and Luck are...dating"

"What?" Vanessa and Finral again gasped in unison.

"I know, it's hard to believe. But there it is" Magna finished.

"Are you being serious right now?" Vanessa asked in disbelief, "Luck is not interested in a relationship"

"That's what I said!" Magna confirmed loudly.

"How did it even happen?" Finral asked.

That was when Magna and Asta both explained everything, from Luck being shifty around them, to following him around and finally, when they had confronted him.

"It makes no sense" Finral spoke quietly.

"Well if it is true, we can't do anything about it" Vanessa concluded sitting back in her chair, arms folded in thought, "Luck is his own person, he can make his own decisions"

"Mores the pity" Magna scoffed.

He proceeded to hand Vanessa the letter Rachel had written to them as apology and she quickly read it over.

"As long as she doesn't show her face in front of me, they can get on with it" Vanessa finished getting up from her seat and throwing the letter to Finral, "Let's just hope it quickly runs it's course and she's gone for good. Well that is, until this guy decides he wants her instead of his new bit on the side"

"You just had to have a dig didn't you?" Finral scoffed.

Vanessa said nothing as she walked off instead.

"She's not wrong though is she?" Magna coaxed as he slouched back on his chair.

"Yes she is!" Finral spat back, "I've done nothing wrong and to be completely honest, I don't care if you lot believe me or not! All I care about is Vanessa and that's that!"

"I saw you kissing another woman with my own eyes!" Asta shot back.

"You don't know what you saw!" Finral argued, "If you did, you'd know I was innocent!"

Finral stormed off in the same direction Vanessa had left in leaving a stunned Magna and Asta behind. His mission was to find her and make her listen to him. He found her slouched against the wall just outside of the room crying silently. Once she saw him approach, she made to walk off again. Finral stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me!" she protested.

"Not until you listen to what I've got say" he demanded.

"You can't say anything that will make me forgive you" she yanked her hand back.

"Just let me try" he pleaded.

Vanessa sighed losing the will to fight back.

"Fine. I have something I need to tell anyways" she agreed reluctantly.

"Is it important?"

"A little, yeah. But you go first. Might as well get your grovelling out of the way"

"Ok" he agreed, "First, I would like to start off by apologising to you. Even though I have really done nothing wrong"

By the time Finral had finished explaining things to Vanessa, they were both sat outside on an old tree stump. He had tried his best to prove his innocence. Whether she believed him or not remained to be seen, but the talk quickly led to other talks. Once he had finished pleading his case, Vanessa broke some news to Finral that turned his world upside down. As he sat trying to take it in with tears threatening to brim his eyes, Noelle appeared from the tree line having come back from training giving him no chance to react. Vanessa stood up to leave.

"I can't trust what your telling me as the truth" she stated loudly enough for the new comer to hear, "I want to believe you, but I just can't. You'd do best to leave me alone from now on. Maybe over time we could be friends again, but I wouldn't hold your breath"

She turned and walked away just as Noelle reached them.

"Maybe you should just leave altogether" she told him, "I think you've broke her heart enough don't you?"

It was obvious the whole squad hated him for something he hadn't done. He thought they all knew him a little better than that, but he had been wrong. With squad mates like that, maybe he should leave. Standing up, he made a portal. Taking a look at the retreating backs of Vanessa and Noelle, he smiled sadly before walking through it.

* * *

It had been two days since Finral had left and Yami was not happy about it.

"Damn idiot quitting on me with out notice! It's bullshit that I have to walk to the toilet on my own!"

"Is that all you care about?" Zora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn right! How am I am supposed to get around?"

"With your own two legs" Zora answered sarcastically.

"He better hope I don't see him again! I'll break his scrawny neck!"

"Yeah yeah, that's why we haven't moved location since he left" Zora added.

"That's because there could be a demon threat around here. The dud could prove to be true still" Yami hastily answered unconvincingly, then quickly finished with, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a dump!" then added loudly, "With my own two legs taking me there!"

"Such a liar" Zora smirked to himself.

Yami stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. The room was left in silence for a moment after.

"I do hope Finral is ok" Grey squeaked through her fingers.

"Mumble mumble mumble" Gordon added as he showed everyone a picture he had drew of Finral returning home and him welcoming him with open arms.

"Don't be so upset" Noelle spoke now, "He must have had a guilty conscious to leave in the first place"

"He's probably with that other woman now" Magna added.

"Or maybe you guys not giving him a break pushed him away" Zora suggested.

"Do you seriously still believe him?" Magna asked.

Before Zora could answer however, Luck entered the hideout with Rachel in tow. By now, it was public knowledge the two were dating.

"What is she doing here?" Noelle asked threateningly, standing up.

"She needs to leave" Charmy added from where she sat stuffing her face, "Before Vanessa see's her"

"Actually, I've ready spoken to her" Luck laughed, "She said it was ok"

"What?" Everyone gaped.

"He's right, I did" Vanessa confirmed as she entered the room stroking Rouge.

"What? Why?" Noelle asked surprised.

"Because it's not fair for me to tell other's they can't bring their partner over" Vanessa answered, "Even if I can't stand them" she finished, "Hello Rachel"

"Oh hello Vanessa" Rachel greeted her nervously. Up until now she had been hiding beside Luck, "Erm... did you get the letter I wrote for you and Finral?"

"I did"

"Ah good" Rachel sighed, "I really am sorry about the way I acted"

"Uh huh" Vanessa acknowledged as she went to walk away.

"Erm...where is Finral if you don't mind me asking?" Rachel continued.

"Don't know, don't care. We broke up and we haven't seen him for two days" Vanessa stopped walking and turned back around, "Why?"

"Oh I, err, just wanted to apologise to him face to face as well. But that explains why..." she stopped mid sentence, "Never mind"

"No what?" Vanessa asked, her interest piqued.

"Well I don't want to cause anymore issues, especially since I'm already in everyone's bad books"

"Just say it" Vanessa demanded.

"Just, I saw him last night going into an inn with a blonde woman"

Everyone glanced at Vanessa to see what her reaction would be. To their surprise, she just shrugged and walked away.

"He can do as he likes" she huffed as she went.

"Does she seriously not care?" Zora questioned.

"I guess having your heart broken does that to you" Noelle answered soberly.

"What did he do to her?" Rachel asked.

"None of your business" Noelle snapped at her.

"Sorry for asking" Rachel backed down.

"Aww come on guys, she's going to find out eventually" Luck defended then turned to face Rachel, "He cheated on her"

"Oh my! He didn't seem like the type" Rachel gasped.

"That's what we thought" Noelle cut her off angrily, "I can't believe you told her Luck!"

"Like he said, she would have found out eventually" Magna defended his friend.

"Even so, she should have found out when Vanessa was ready to tell her!"

"I guess tensions are high" Rachel commented at the out burst.

"More so now your here" Zora added.

"Come on Rachel, you don't have to listen to this" Luck smiled at her as he took her hand and they left the hideout.

"Yeah get going you traitor!" Noelle shouted after him.

Walking into the room as Noelle was shouting, Yami stood in confusion. Everyone looked so gloomy and run down whilst Noelle had a face like thunder.

"What did I miss?" he asked casually.

* * *

Finral slouched over a bar quietly nursing a drink as he wallowed in self pity. It had now been three days since he had left the hideout and he was feeling as lonely as ever.

"Please just give me anyone to talk to!" he sighed loudly to himself.

As if answering his prayer, someone unexpected sat right down next to him. Looking over, his face fell.

"Not you though!" he groaned.

"That's a bit mean" Rachel giggled, "It's been awhile. How are you?"

"Would be better if you left" he answered truthfully.

"Don't be like that, let me get you a drink and I can lend you an ear to vent to. You look like you need it"

"Why aren't you with Luck? I thought you guys were a thing now" Finral asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you heard about that? Well, we're sort of on a break" she admitted, "Long story short. I went to see all the Black bull's yesterday. As you'd expect, we didn't hit it off"

"Surprise surprise" Finral smirked, "Did you expect a warm welcome?"

"No, but it could have gone better"

"How did Luck take the break up?"

"He's fine. It was him that suggested it. To be honest, I'm a little hurt" she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get over it" he scoffed.

"Mean again!" Rachel laughed, "Your really throwing it about aren't you?"

"I'm just surprised he went for you. Your not exactly his type" then added half to himself, "Well nobodies really his type"

"You know he wasn't my first choice either" she smiled knowingly at him placing her hand on top of his, "But talking to someone can really help you see their real personality"

Finral slowly removed his hand from under hers with a nervous smile.

"Look, me and Vanessa have just broken up. I'm really not looking for someone else. And it definitely wouldn't be you if I was"

"I heard and ouch by the way" she faked a hurt face, "I also heard that you've been a very naughty boy haven't you?" she giggled flirtatiously moving closer to him, "What's one more?"

"If your on a break with Luck, shouldn't you be working on winning him back instead of flirting with me?" Finral asked sternly then added, "As for me, I did not cheat. It's just a big misunderstanding"

"I doubt me and Luck will ever get back together" Rachel sighed moving away, "And if I'm single and your single. A bit of fun isn't going to hurt"

"I'd rather try to fix things with Vanessa"

"And you accomplishing that how?"

"I'm working on a plan" Finral answered defiantly.

"Fine" Rachel sighed, "I might as well accept that you'll never want me"

"Nope" Finral agreed.

"Well, at least let me sit with you and drown our sorrows together?" she asked.

"Er... I don't know if we should" Finral told her.

"Oh come on!" Rachel smiled, "We can be civil for a bit at least"

Finral thought for a moment then reluctantly agreed. He was a little on edge but it wouldn't do any harm. He was already in every ones bad books any way.

It wasn't long before they were both giggling like school children as the drinks flowed freely. They spent the night talking about times when Finral was back in the hospital and how Rachel would get into trouble for giving him things he shouldn't have. They talked about what went wrong in there relationships and the good times they had had in them as well. Any unease Finral had felt had soon vanished.

"Seriously though! This guy was huge and Luck just didn't care. He ended up in a fight with him and this huge guy just couldn't touch him because he was to fast. By the time he gave up, Luck had zapped him to the point his hair was full of static" Rachel laughed.

"Yep that definitely sounds like Luck" Finral agreed with a laugh, "It was always Vanessa protecting me! Even when I didn't want her to!"

"She's definitely protective I'll give her that. Like a lioness" Rachel pretended to growl and failed miserably earning her a laugh.

"She been through a lot and she hold's her friends dearly because of it" Finral sighed.

Someone else entered the bar and Finral's mood immediately darkened when he saw who it was. Rachel saw this and followed his line of sight. Standing close by was a blonde woman, the very one that had caused all the trouble for Finral and Vanessa.

"I'm going to go ask her why she did it!" Rachel slurred drunkenly.

Before Finral could protest and stop her, Rachel stood up and made her way over to the blonde.

"Hey you!" she shouted, "Why have you been causing so much trouble for my friend over there?"

The woman looked at where Rachel was pointing in confusion and saw Finral.

"I...err, I don't know that man" she stuttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Finral shouted, "After everything you've done, your denying it?"

"I'm sorry if I've done anything to offend you. But I do not know who you are"

Finral sat in disbelief.

"Are you calling him a liar?" Rachel asked coolly, "Think carefully about your answer"

The woman looked at Finral again.

"Oh it's you. I didn't recognise you without that pink haired slut attached to your arm" she smiled sweetly at him, "I enjoyed the other night handsome. Fancy it again?"

"But I haven't seen you since..."

Finral was cut off as Rachel hushed him.

"He is not a cheat. He is a sweet, caring, loyal person and you have hurt him and his relationship badly with your lies" Rachel hiccupped, "Now I'm going to give you a chance to make things right, will you take it?"

"No" the woman grinned.

Rachel grinned back and before anyone could stop her, she emptied the entire contents of hers and Finral's drinks all over the woman. People rushed to her aid as she gasped and cried at this outcome. The inn keeper angrily told Finral and Rachel to leave. A drunken Finral however refused, saying it was her own fault and she deserved it. Rachel began to hurl abuse at him and so the inn keeper asked two burly men to escort them out. Seeing Rachel was not backing down, Finral grabbed her hand and yanked her out of there as fast as he could as the men chased them out. Running around the corner escaping the pursuing men and angry shouting, they gasped in air through their laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" Finral choked out through the laughs.

"Well she had it coming!" Rachel giggled as she straightened herself up, "I doubt you'll get her confession easily though"

"Th...thank you for trying. You didn't have to" Finral stood up straight to as he finally caught his breath, "Even if she did refuse to sort it"

"Don't worry, I'll get her to confess eventually" Rachel smiled, "That is, if you still want her to?"

She brought her body closer to his and looked up at him through fluttering lashes.

"Erm...err...I...I...don't know" he stammered caught in her gaze.

Rachel brought her face closer to his and Finral found that he to, was getting closer to hers. Just before their lips touched how ever, Finral pulled back.

"Oh err, I think I should get going. I need to find a new inn to stay in after all" he laughed nervously, walking slowly back so she got the point of him leaving.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, "You could always stay with me?"

"No! No..." he almost shouted, "I'll see you again sometime. Thanks again and erm... good night"

He waved before walking hastily away from her.

"Bye!" Rachel shouted after him. She wore a malicious grin on her face as she watched him go, "You will be mine" she spoke to herself.

* * *

**That's another Chapter down and let me tell you writers blocking a real issue XD. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. The story is starting to come together nicely. Especially since I k ow what's actually going to happen and knowing that you guys have to wait and find out :p I hope the wait will be worth it for you all how ever and the next chapter should be up next week, fingers crossed. Until next time, have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just thought I'd start with saying that I forgot to put at the end of my last chapter not to worry about what Finral and Vanessa talked about. All will be come clear over the next few chapters **** I hope you will all enjoy this next instalment.**

* * *

Walking through a hallway of the hideout, Luck was quietly thinking to himself before being interrupted by Magna's loud voice.

"Hey buddy!" he called.

It sounded nervous but optimistic at the same time. Looking in the direction the voice had come from, he saw Magna steadily approaching him.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Magna" Luck greeted, "Nothing, just going for a walk"

"Just a walk? You mean your not going to train or anything?" Magna asked a little concerned.

"No, why would I?" Luck shrugged and began walking again.

"B...because that's what you enjoy doing" Magna stuttered.

"Used to. I'm not that childish anymore"

That statement struck chord in Magna who had had enough with the way his friend was behaving. Marching after Luck, he grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face him. Placing both hands on Lucks shoulders, he spoke.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he demanded, "You've been acting strange ever since our run in with Rachel. What has she done to you? What was in that coffee?"

"Nothing" Luck smiled in response and went to step away. Magna gripped onto him tighter.

"Don't try to feed me that bullshit!" he growled, "Just because your dating her, doesn't mean your not allowed to have fun the way you used to! You don't have to lie for her either!"

"Actually we broke up" Luck's smile turned into a sly one, "I have no reason to defend her"

"You broke up..." Magna trailed in shock, "Why? Is it because she suddenly found out Finral was single?"

"It was me that broke up with her" Luck grinned with satisfaction as Magna once again looked shocked, "I would appreciate it if you didn't bad mouth her" he added a little more maliciously.

"And why wouldn't I?" Magna suddenly demanded loudly, shaking Luck by the shoulders as he did, "I don't care what you say, she has done something to you and I will find out what. She is up to something and as far as I'm concerned, she is prepared to step over and use who ever she has to to get what she wants! Including you! She's a bitch and a user!"

Luck broke free from Magna's grip and grabbed him by the throat. Staring at his struggling friend, his smile turned threatening.

"Don't you talk about her like that" he threatened quietly as he began to send electric shocks throughout Magna's body, "You don't know her and you don't have the right. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

"What the hell?" Magna choked out as he struggled to free himself, the shocks becoming slightly more painful the longer Luck held him, "I thought we were friends?"

"Your no friend of mine. Only Rachel can hold that title now" Luck laughed, "Maybe after this you'll finally leave me alone. If your dead, you'll have no choice"

"That's enough!" a loud stern voice shouted.

Looking over Magna's shoulder, Luck saw Vanessa heading towards them. Sighing, he let go of Magna's throat.

"Hey Vanessa" he greeted, his smile returning to it's normal form.

"Never mind 'Hey Vanessa' what the hell was that all about?" She demanded as she helped a relieved Magna to his feet.

"Maybe people should keep their noses out of my business" Luck smiled before turning and walking away.

"You ok?" she asked Magna as he regained his composure.

"I'll live" he answered, looking thoroughly upset as he rubbed his neck, "Thanks for showing up when you did"

"I know you mentioned Luck acting strangely, but that was something else. What was that thing you mentioned about a coffee?" Vanessa asked intrigued.

* * *

Walking through town, Finral stretched.

"That was tiring" he complained to himself.

"Hey Finral!" a cheerful voice sounded from behind him, "Wait up!"

Turning towards the person shouting, it was exactly who Finral thought it would be.

"Oh, hey Rachel" he greeted unenthusiastically, before carrying on walking.

"How are you today?" Rachel asked with a smile as she reached his side, "You look a little tired"

"Gee thanks" Finral added sarcastically.

"Oh not in a bad way" Rachel defended, "You look good no matter what"

"Erm...thanks" Finral was a little uncomfortable, "If you must know I've just been somewhere a little to far away. My portal magic really takes it out of me over a great distance"

"Anywhere interesting?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"It's not important" Finral cut that conversation short before she could pry further, "What do you want anyway?"

"Oh right! I just wanted to know if you had any plans for today?"

"Why?"

"Maybe me and you could spend the day together?" she asked hopefully.

"I thought I already told you that I wasn't looking for a relationship right now?" Finral stopped in his tracks and turned to face her knowing this was her goal.

"You did, but I was thinking more of just friends hanging out, that's all"

Finral thought for a moment. He knew she was lying but as Rachel stood by with her fingers secretly crossed, he made a decision.

"You sure it's just as friends?" Finral finally asked.

"Of course"

"Then I guess it will be ok. What do you have in mind?"

"Apparently there is a lake not to far from town that the people like to swim in. How about we start there and then finish with food and drinks?"

"Sounds good" Finral agreed, "I've just got a couple of things to take care of and I'll meet you back here in about an hour?"

"Ok!" Rachel was ecstatic, "See you here soon!"

"Yeah" Finral finished before walking off again.

* * *

Arriving at the lake, it didn't take long to see exactly how busy it was. It was a hot, sunny day and the townsfolk were obviously making the best of the weather. Seeing a spot that was in the sun and not to far from the water, Rachel grabbed Finral's hand and dragged him over to it. Laying a towel down, Rachel stripped down into a bikini, tying her hair into a messy bun she looked to see if Finral had noticed. To her dismay and displeasure, he wasn't paying her any attention at all. Instead he was sat with his knees up and his arms draped over them, watching the scenery around them. Rachel coughed loudly to gain his attention. The moment he looked, she struck the most seductive pose she could think of.

"What do you think?" she asked with fluttering eyelashes.

"Yeah it's nice" Finral commented before looking away again.

Rachel stood quietly fuming for a moment. Was that all she was going to get from him? What exactly would she have to do to get his attention? Bending over so that her face was in his line of sight, she spoke again.

"Are you not going to put anything more suitable on?" she asked.

Finral blinked back blankly. He had stripped down to his under shirt and rolled the sleeves up. He still had his trousers and boots on though.

"I wasn't aware you actually wanted to go swimming" he spoke, "I haven't brought anything else"

"Well at least take your boots off and roll up the legs on your trousers" Rachel sighed, "At the most we can wade through the shallow water"

This struck Finral as odd. Had she somehow witnessed his date with Vanessa that day at the beach? Was she trying to relive it with her and him instead?

"What are you waiting for?" she asked exasperated.

Finral obliged somewhat sceptical. Once he had, Rachel grabbed both of his hands and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on! Let's go to the water!" she suggested excitedly.

"But we've only just got here. Do you not want to sit and sunbathe for a bit first?"

"We can do that after"

That was the end of that argument as she began dragging him towards the water. Stepping into the chilly water, Rachel screeched before grabbing onto Finrals arm.

"It's cold" she shivered.

"So let's get out" Finral suggested.

"It's fine, I'll get used to it" she smiled as she began to walk, leading Finral with her. He noted how she never let his arm go again.

They walked in silence for a while.

"So how long do you think it'll be before your squad mates come looking for you?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"They aren't my squad mates anymore" Finral sighed, "So never"

"I have noticed that you don't wear your black bull's robe anymore"

"No reason to"

"Do you miss them?"

"A little" Finral admitted, "But I miss Vanessa more"

"Understandable" Rachel reasoned, "But hopefully I can help with that"

"Huh? How do you expect to do tha..." Finral didn't finish his sentence as Rachel unexpectedly kissed him.

It took awhile for it to sink in what had actually happened, and as Rachel stepped away she giggled slightly with a blush.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Er...erm...wh...why would you d...do that?" Finral stammered as he slowly backed away from her, "I told you I wasn't ready for, or even wanted another relationship!"

"I just thought we could try, that's all" Rachel stated looking somewhat vexed at his reaction, "Did you not like it?"

"No!" Finral shot back.

"Your such a user!" Rachel cried, "You were going to kiss me the other night! What changed?"

"I was drunk and lonely and all I could think about was Vanessa!"

"Get away from me!" Rachel shouted before shoving Finral hard in the chest.

This sent him tumbling backwards as he lost his footing in the water. Breaking the fall with his hand he winced in pain as he tried to stand back up.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. Have you been hurt?" Rachel asked apologetically.

"I'm fine" Finral answered angrily as he managed to get back on his feet.

He left the water and made his way over to where his boots and jacket were waiting for him. He went to pick his things up but doing so caused a sharp pain to shoot through his wrist and up his arm. Wincing again, Rachel arrived to witness it.

"You are hurt, please let me look at it" she begged, "I am a nurse after all"

"I don't care, just leave me alone" Finral told her as he sat down to put his boots on, regardless of the pain his wrist was causing him.

"Please?" Rachel begged again kneeling down next to him, "Just pass it here, you won't be able to make Portal's properly if it's serious. It could be broke"

That was true. Finral had no choice but to agree as he silently lifted his hand for her to look at. Taking it in her left hand gladly, her grimoire appeared and her right hand began to emit a green light as she scanned it over Finral's wrist.

"Yep, you've sprained it" she declared.

"You mean, you sprained it" Finral pointed out with a huff.

"I really am sorry" Rachel apologised again, "Here, let me heal it for you"

She took his wrist and gently held it as both hands emitted a warm green light. It instantly began to feel better and Finral sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was leading you on. I deserved to be pushed like that" he offered an apology of his own.

"No, you made it clear you weren't interested and I kept pushing. I guess being rejected by you and Luck kind of got to me. I just wanted to be loved" she sighed.

"They'll be someone out there for you" Finral added kindly.

"Oh I'll make sure it's you" she winked back at him making him turn his head away.

Silence fell between them as she continued to heal his wrist. When it began to get a little awkward, Finral asked a different question.

"So do you have any other interests besides nursing?"

"You" she laughed.

"You know what I mean!" he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Well I enjoy messing around with potions. I'm quite good at making them to be honest. I thought it would come in handy with my career, but as time went on I became more and more engrossed in it and expanded beyond medicine" she admitted.

"Oh really?" Finral asked interested, "What kind of potions do you make?"

"Oh just silly things like hair colour changes and invisibility" she shrugged.

"You can make invisibility potions?" Finral asked surprised.

"Yeah, though the ingredients are hard to come by. I haven't made any since back in the clover kingdom"

"What did you do with the one you did make?"

"There! Your wrist is all done, how does it feel" Rachel asked loudly avoiding the question.

Finral, a little disappointed at the sudden topic change, took his wrist back from Rachel. Though it was a bit of a task as she clung to it tightly, reluctant to let it go. Once free, he wriggled it about and felt no pain.

"Yeah, it feels as good as new. Thank you" he smiled before putting his boots on, "I'm going to go get changed. You can stay here and sun bathe if you want. I'll meet you later at the Tavern closest to the inn"

"I could just come with you" Rachel suggested flirtatiously lying on her front and looking up at him hopefully.

"No that's ok" he declined hastily, "Just let it go, we're not going to happen"

"We'll see" Rachel laughed as she watched him vanish quickly through a portal.

* * *

Vanessa entered the main living space of the hideout closely followed by a smiling Luck. Luck immediately left the room with out paying attention to any of it's inhabitants whilst Vanessa sat by Magna, Noelle and Asta.

"How come you were with Luck? Magna asked.

"I tried talking to him. But I still cant get through to him" Vanessa answered shaking her head, "I thought that if it was someone different than you, he might open up"

"I see" Magna deflated.

"Don't worry Magna, I'm sure it won't take much longer for him to snap out of what ever it is that has got him like that" Asta tried to sound as positive as possible.

"He's been like it for weeks though" Magna sighed.

"Asta is right" Noelle added, "You have to be patient"

"It's easy for you guys to say. I don't see any of you losing touch with your best friends or anything" Magna scoffed then immediately regretted it when he saw Vanessa's face fall, "I'm sorry. What happened with Finral completely skipped my mind!"

"Idiot" Noelle quietly scolded him.

"No, it's alright" Vanessa stopped her, "Finral's gone now and it's time to get over it. As for Luck, we're all friends, in fact family, so of course we care. So let's just be patient and hope his mood runs it's course"

"After what happened yesterday, I don't think that's going to happen" Magna concluded.

"It will" Vanessa reassured him, "Trust me"

This earned her a few puzzled looks. No one delved any deeper into it how ever. They each came up with there own conclusions that it was just her way of being supportive.

* * *

Luck was back in his bedroom. He picked up an envelope and as he did, money fell out onto the floor. At this moment there was a knock at the door and Zora came walking in with out waiting for an invite. Luck rushed to pick up the spilled cash, but it was to late.

"Where's that come from?" Zora asked puzzled.

"I've been saving" Luck answered quickly.

"What do you have to save for?"

"For if I want anything expensive in the future" Luck answered with a slight laugh.

"Sure..." Zora answered completely unconvinced.

Where it was plausible Luck could in fact be saving up, it seemed strange to Zora with how panicked he was that it had been seen in the first place. Luck must know that no Black Bull member would steal from him, and he was never secretive about money to start with. So this sudden development was strange and unexpected. As Luck placed the money inside a draw, he asked what Zora had come for.

"Yami wants us to go and defend the perimeter. Apparently there is a small group of bandits heading our way and we need to stop them" Zora explained, "He thought you'd enjoy the fight"

"Ok" Luck agreed.

"Just ok?" Zora asked raising an eyebrow at how disinterested Luck seemed at the idea of a fight.

"Yeah. Let's go" Luck smiled before walking past Zora and down the hall. It took all he had to hold his excitement back. He had to keep himself in check as sparks of electricity shot through his veins.

* * *

"Hey Finral!" Rachel happily greeted him as she sat next to him, "How's the wrist?"

"It's still good" he smiled, "So please don't go shoving me over again"

"I won't" she laughed, "But I can always heal you again"

"Hopefully that won't be necessary"

"Come's in handy though"

"Well if your the one going around injuring people, I guess it does" Finral joked.

"I said I was sorry" Rachel pretended to sulk.

"You are really not convincing, you know that?"

"Worth a try" she laughed before taking a sip of her drink.

Placing her glass back down on the table, Finral glanced at it. Realising something, he quickly looked back at it. Around the rim of the glass, was a lipstick smudge. Not just any lipstick smudge, but the exact same shade as the one that Vanessa had found on his Black bulls robe.

"That's an unusual shade of lipstick" he commented as he indicated the cup.

"Trust you to notice now when it's been on my mouth all day" Rachel laughed in response, "But yeah it's my favourite one, you can only get it back in the clover Kingdom. Or so I believe that is"

"Is that right?" Finral asked quietly.

"Do you want it on your lips?" Rachel asked sweetly bringing herself closer to him.

"Erm...no that's fine" Finral declined as he moved away.

"Suit yourself" Rachel sighed before returning to her previous position, "Do you want to have a walk around town? I fancy some night air"

"Yeah I guess it'll be a change. Not really anything to do when your not apart of a royal knight squad" Finral agreed with a laugh.

"Right, I'll just go and pay my bill" Rachel jumped up enthusiastically and headed for the bar, "I'll be right out!"

Finral left the tavern and waited outside. Taking in the welcome night breeze he turned around and came face to face with Charmy and Noelle.

"Oh look who it is" Noelle scoffed, "The cheat. I thought you would be long gone by now"

"You thought wrong and hello to you to" Finral answered fed up with there lack of faith in him.

"Well if you think Vanessa is any closer to forgiving you, your wrong"

"Believe what you will" Finral grunted, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came for food!" Charmy answered loudly with her mouth watering, "We heard this place had the best steak in town"

"I thought you preferred your own?"

"I always have to try something if it claims to be the best!"

"So are you planning on coming back to the squad?" Noelle asked with interest.

"When you guys believe I'm not a cheat, maybe" Finral folded his arms in defiance.

"Well don't think that's happening any time soon"

"We'll see" Finral grinned.

Noelle narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at this. Why would he grin like that in a the situation he was in?

"Ok Finral! I'm all done, are you ready to go?" Rachel took that moment to appear, "Oh sorry, I didn't realise you had company"

"Seriously! Your with her?" Noelle asked shocked, "Of all the women out there, her?"

"Did you break up with Luck because you found out Finral was single again?" Charmy asked suspiciously.

"You've got it all wrong!" Rachel defended, "And he broke up with me!"

"Good coincidence" Noelle added with a smirk.

"That's enough!" Finral cut back in, "I'm not a cheat. Nothing is happening between me and Rachel. And the fact my own squad mates don't believe me seriously hurts!"

"You hurt Vanessa and therefore you hurt the squad. You did the right thing in listening to me and leaving" Noelle added loudly, "She is a lot happier since you left! She doesn't even drink anymore!"

"Maybe that's because she's carrying our child!" Finral shouted back before catching what he had just revealed.

"What?" Rachel, Noelle and Charmy all asked in chorus as they stared wide eyed in shock at this revelation.

"Never mind!" Finral added angrily as he stormed off, "Forget I said anything! Rachel I'm calling it quits for the night. Charmy, Noelle, I hope you enjoy the steak"

As he marched away, the others watched after him in silence. Coming back to her senses, Rachel shook her head and chased after him leaving Noelle and Charmy to talk amongst themselves.

"You kept that very quiet" Rachel said as she caught him up. She had a tinge of anger to her voice and a fake smile on her face, "Congratulations, I guess..."

"Thanks" Finral acknowledged without looking at her.

"How far along is she?"

"About a month, I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to her since I left the hideout" Finral answered. Then with a huff added, "I just want to be alone now if you don't mind"

"I see" Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess I'll get out of your way then. Erm... maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe"

Turning away from him, she began to walk back towards the tavern they had just come from. Turning his head slightly to see if she was looking, Finral ducked around a corner. Letting out a nervous sigh, he looked to see where she was. He saw that she still wasn't looking back and so he slowly began to follow her. Keeping to the shadows and hiding behind the closest thing he could when ever he thought she was going to look back, he successfully tailed her through streets and alleys until finally she stopped. She was stood outside of the Inn they had been kicked out of a few days prior. As he watched, he noticed a dimly lit open window. Rachel picked up a stone and threw it so that it pinged off the glass.

"Grace, it's me!" he heard her declare with a loud whisper.

She stood in wait until finally the Inn door opened and a woman appeared. It wasn't just any woman though, it was the blonde woman that had made Finral's life a nightmare. Finral watched on with anger as realisation hit him. So Rachel knew who this blonde woman was all along. He could have kicked himself that he hadn't made the connection much sooner. They looked to be having some kind of discussion and Rachel handed 'Grace' as she had called her, some kind of object. He couldn't see what it was as it was small and the area was dark. As soon as that was done, Rachel left leaving the woman on her own. A loud whistle came from Grace's lips and out of nowhere a glowing dove appeared. She handed the dove the package Rachel had left and looked to be speaking to it, before it flew away. She vanished back into the inn leaving Finral stood on his own. Anger and confusion coursed through him but he had no choice but to keep a cool head.

* * *

"Your pregnant?!" Noelle asked loudly as soon as she had got back to the hideout and seen Vanessa.

Vanessa had been sat relaxing on the hideouts couch and she almost jumped out of her skin when she had seen Noelle come barging in with an out of breath Charmy close behind. Whether it was considered lucky or not that the only other person in the room was Asta, remained to be seen.

"What? Who told you?" Vanessa sat up and stared bewildered at her.

"So it's true?" Noelle asked for clarification.

"Keep tour voice down!" Venessa tried to quiet her and then sighed, "Yes"

"What?! How did that happen?!" Asta asked loudly in shock and received a couch cushion in the face as payment.

"Shut up you idiot! How do you think?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Charmy praised excitedly as her sheep appeared and immediately began to knit baby clothes, "I'm going to make you so many small woolly jumpers!"

"I thought sewing was my thing?" Vanessa chuckled, "I take it you saw Finral?"

"Yeah" Noelle admitted, "We saw him in town with Rachel. He blurted it out in front of her as well"

"I see so they are together" Vanessa looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, to be honest that doesn't surprise me after finding out her and Luck had broke up"

"I was the same"

"Can we please keep this whole pregnancy thing between the people in this room?" Vanessa asked pleadingly.

"Of course" Noelle smiled, "You hear that Asta? Keep your loud mouth zipped"

"What do you take me for? I can keep a secret you know!" Asta declared loudly before recovering another cushion to the face.

"I am happy for you" Noelle smiled sincerely, "But how are you and Finral going to make this work?"

"I don't know yet" Vanessa sighed, "I just really don't know"

* * *

**And there you have it, a chapter full of a few surprises for you all. Things are starting to become a little clearer, at least I hope it is for you. And yes, there are a few cryptic areas but don't worry about them yet. Please feel free to review and forgive any mistakes. Until next time, have fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next instalment for you all. I hope you've been enjoying it so far and hung on to everything that has been going on. With this chapter, maybe a few a more things will be revealed ;) hope it settles a few ideas for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tossing and turning in bed Finral sighed. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Turning over he found Vanessa peacefully asleep beside him. Smiling to himself, he lent over and kissed her gently on the forehead causing her to stir and open her eyes.

"Hey" she smiled back at him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he apologised.

"It's fine" she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him sternly, "You've been throwing yourself around in bed all night. Something is bothering you. What is it?"

Finral sighed, it was waste time arguing with her. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Honestly" he began, "I'm just confused about how I could judge a person so wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"When I first met Rachel, I thought she was a good person. She was kind, quirky but professional when needed, Sincere and polite to everyone. I just don't know how I got it so wrong..." he trailed with another loud sigh.

Vanessa shuffled closer to him so her face was above his. Looking down on him with a reassuring smile, she spoke.

"People will only show you what they want to. She must have had her eyes on you from day one for her to be the way she was and how she is now. Either that, or love really can drive a person mad. All I can say is, don't worry about it. She is not going to win. We know what she is up to now"

"That might be, but what if something like this happens again and you don't believe me again?"

"I admit, I did fall for her act. But in my defence, the evidence was really incriminating with no clear excuse. Besides, we have this little one to think about now"

She took Finral's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I may have been an idiot before to believe that you could ever cheat on me. But I know now that that, would never happen. And I know you definitely wouldn't do anything that would upset us as a family" she smiled happily, "I know you will do everything in your power to be a great dad"

"There's a word I never thought I'd hear someone call me" he chuckled, "But I bet you'll be a great mother"

"I hope so, and I know I'll have you by my side all the way through"

"I'm not going anywhere" he smiled back, "I just can't wait for this all to be over so we can finally stop sneaking around"

"Not long now, we just have to see if Rachel is hiding anything else before we reveal we know the truth"

"I feel bad for deceiving everyone. I mean, can you imagine how their going to feel when they find out I'm innocent and they've treated me the way they have? Well I hope they'll feel bad at least" he joked with a laugh, "And then there will be the fact that we've left them out of the scoop this whole time. I'm not looking forward to telling them"

"They'll understand why we couldn't tell them. Their a good bunch after all" Vanessa reassured him, then more seductively added, "Now, what can I do to help you get to sleep?"

"I can think of one thing" Finral grinned back suggestively.

Vanessa mirrored his grin before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

The next morning, Finral was sat by himself having breakfast. He heard a familiar greeting that had become far to frequent to surprise him anymore. Without turning around he sighed.

"Hello Rachel. Looks like you found me again"

"Of course, though you don't have to sound to upset about it" she laughed.

She sat down opposite him and rested her elbow on the table whilst resting her chin on her hand. She gazed at him waiting for him to look at her. Once he did, he almost choked on the eggs he was eating.

"Wh...what have you done to your hair?" he coughed.

"Do you like it?" she asked him excitedly, "I thought you might like me better this way"

Finral stared at her aghast and lost for words. She had dyed her hair the same pink as Vanessa's natural look.

"Why would you do that?" he asked in horror.

"I just told you" Rachel answered frustrated, "I thought it would make you like me better. Do you not think it suits me?"

"There was nothing wrong with your old hair. You shouldn't change what you look like for a guy. Especially one that you know is not in the slightest bit interested in you" Finral shot at her angrily, "Trying to make yourself look like Vanessa is not going to work!"

Finral got up and left the room leaving a hurt looking Rachel behind. She gathered herself and followed him.

"We spent quite a bit of time together in the hospital and these past few days have been fun as well. Why can't you see that I'm the right woman for you? We always have fun together no matter the situation, Vanessa thinks your a cheat! I would never think that of you!" Rachel argued upset.

"I'm happy to be your friend. But we will never be a couple. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is"

"What if I had your child?" she asked angrily.

"That isn't going to happen" Finral answered confused.

"We'll see!" Rachel spat before storming off in the opposite direction.

"What do you mean?" he shouted after her.

She didn't answer and was soon lost in the crowds of the street. He stood in thought for a moment. That was a little out of the blue and strange at that, he couldn't come up with a clear answer as to why she would say something like that. He shook his head to clear it and headed for the nearby forest.

* * *

Luck entered the hideout and Rachel followed him in after. This time though, it wasn't a surprise that she was coming as Luck had mentioned it that morning. It was more of a surprise to them all that he had told them they were back together and she wanted to come over to clear the air with Vanessa. Vanessa had agreed on the grounds that she also apologise to the rest of the Black Bulls. As Rachel sheepishly entered the hideout holding Luck's hand and hiding her pink hair with a hooded cloak, everyone stared at her from where they had gathered on the couch.

"Bit rude to be wearing a hood in doors don't you think?" Noelle pointed out with a glare.

"Oh sorry, I had a hair malfunction and I don't particularly want to show it off" Rachel smiled nervously.

"Just take the hood down" Zora added exasperated, "Your not here for us to judge you on your hair"

Rachel slowly obliged and Zora had to immediately eat his own words as everyone gasped.

"Are you trying to make yourself look like Vanessa?" Charmy asked suspiciously.

"I know how it looks, but honestly it was an accident" Rachel tried to defend herself.

"So a happy coincidence on your part?" Zora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I could please take your attention off of my hair" Rachel added politely before clearing her throat, "I would like to apologise for walking out before. I would have liked to of stayed to stick it out until you accepted me, but Luck saw I was upset and so he removed me from the situation"

"Hard to believe you have those kind of feelings" Noelle scoffed.

"Hey Rachel, you wanted to talk to me?" Vanessa entered the room at this point and as soon as her eyes laid upon Rachel's hair, she stared at it in surprise.

"Erm... is that part of what you wanted to talk about?" she asked a little creeped out.

"No it was an accident" Rachel answered a little fed up with the attention it was getting. She should have known better than to dye it before meeting them.

"Well... it looks good" Vanessa smiled to Rachel's surprise, "But I pull it off better"

There was the insult.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Vanessa added.

"Erm... can we do it in private please?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Why not in front of us?" Zora asked with a grin, "We promise to be quiet"

"You just want to be nosey" Asta added loudly earning a smack round the back of the head from Zora.

"Shut up idiot, you don't state the obvious"

"Sure let's go outside" Vanessa agreed to the request, "Away from open ears"

"See, now you've ruined it" Zora directed at Asta.

Outside the hideout, Rachel and Vanessa stood in silence for a moment. Eventually Vanessa lost patience and sighed in frustration.

"Are you going to speak? Or should I just go back inside?" she asked.

"Sorry I was just thinking of a way I could start the conversation that's all" Rachel smiled nervously, "Erm...I know I've said it before, but I am sorry for all that I have done. On that note, I need to admit to something"

"What's that?"

"Well when Luck broke up with me, I happened to bump into Finral back in town"

"And?"

"And, well, we started having a thing" Rachel looked up at Vanessa to see what her reaction would be.

"What?" Vanessa feigned upset as she let tears brim her eyes.

Taking this reaction as Vanessa buying what she was saying, Rachel continued.

"It just happened. At first I wasn't interested but he was being really sweet. Kind of how he was back when he was in the hospital. Anyways I caved because I guess I still had feelings for him. It was going fine but then he started being shifty. I went to meet him the day before last and he was cosied up with Grace" Rachel cried.

"So he cheated on you as well?" Vanessa asked with a crack in her voice, "So he really is just a scumbag?"

"Yes" Rachel let the tears fall down her cheeks to try and convince Vanessa further.

"How do you know this other woman's name?" Vanessa asked dabbing at her pretend tears.

"I...er...well... I heard him call her by it so I'm assuming that it is her name" Rachel stuttered.

"And you and Luck broke up, you got with Finral and then broke up with him and now your back with Luck?" Vanessa asked as she dried her face, "All with in the space of a week?"

"I know how it looks" Rachel awkwardly answered, " But after what happened with Finral, I knew Luck was the one for me so I begged him to give me a chance to win you all over so we could be together"

"I see" Vanessa sniffed, "So why tell me about Finral? You could have kept it secret and I would have been none the wiser"

"Well he told me, and I really hope you don't mind me knowing, that your pregnant" Rachel dried her eyes as she stared at Vanessa.

"So what if I am? What has that got to do with you?" She asked through narrowed eyes.

"Well I know your travelling around and well... I am a nurse"

"So?"

"So you'll need someone that knows what their doing when it comes to pregnancy care and labour"

"And you want that to be you?" Vanessa asked sceptically.

"I know you've got your doubts. But that's why I decided to tell you about me and Finral. I want us to be friends and well, that means no secrets between us" Rachel smiled.

"I see" Vanessa answered thoughtfully, "I guess I can always think about it, but I wouldn't hold your breath"

Vanessa went to walk away but Rachel caught hold of her hand before she could. Vanessa turned to face Rachel annoyed.

"What?"

"How about you come into town later and meet up with me? We can talk and get to know each other a little bit better. Maybe that will help you make your decision" Rachel suggested.

"I don't know..." Vanessa trailed.

"Come on. If anything, we can show Finral that we are over him. It will be fun to see his reaction to us getting along. If we see him that is..." Rachel smiled, "Please?"

"Ok fine" Vanessa caved with a sigh, "It won't be for long though. I'll see you at about six"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you then. I'm going to go find Luck now and say bye. I've got to get ready!" Rachel finished enthusiastically.

"Its a couple of drinks not a night out. Besides, I'll be drinking juice" Vanessa shouted after her as she vanished in the search of Luck.

* * *

Back in town, Finral had been walking around passing time. He was bored out of his mind these days with nothing to do. Other than his meetings with Rachel, he had nothing else to do and he had no idea just how much he would miss the noise and mayhem of the hideout until now. He would happily be Yami's toilet door if it meant he had some kind of work to do at least. Sighing he looked up and instantly caught sight of a blonde haired woman walking a few metres away from him. Knowing exactly who she was, he ran to catch her up. Stopping dead in front of her, she bumped into his chest.

"Hey watch where your going..." she began to argue before seeing who it was that was staring back at her unimpressed, "Err...Finny right?"

"Funny how you don't remember my name considering we were supposed to be having an affair" Finral commented with a tinge of anger, "I know who you are though, Grace"

"How do you know my name?" she asked in horror.

"That's on a need to know basis" he shot back at her, "Maybe try telling me why you've been lying the way you have?"

"I do what I'm told to" she answered before trying to move past him.

Stopping her, he asked her what she meant by what she had just said.

"I can't tell you. I'll get into trouble" she answered nervously, "All I can say is, I'm sorry"

"What are you, five? Is someone going to ground you?" Finral scoffed, then a little bit more compassionately added, "Just tell me, maybe I can help you"

"Rachel said she would make my life a living hell if I told anyone what we were doing. Or were doing, she doesn't need me anymore. At least for now" Grace sighed.

"So it is to do with Rachel?" Finral asked with a little triumph, "I promise if you tell me what you know, I'll make sure it doesn't come back on you"

Grace stood and thought for a little while before speaking again.

"You use spatial magic right? You can make portal's to places?"

"Yeah"

"If I tell you what I know, will you promise to send me back to my home town? I'm only here because Rachel made me come" she asked hopefully.

"That depends, where do you live? I can only make portal's to places I've already been"

"It's call Seaton Cove. It's that town where we first met"

"Oh, then I guess I can send you back home then" Finral agreed, "As long as you speak up first"

"Ok" she smiled relieved, "I'll tell you what I know but not here. Come to my room at the Inn. Rachel won't be able to spot us there"

"Erm... ok" Finral agreed and reluctantly began to follow her.

They arrived at the Inn that Finral had seen Rachel and Grace meet outside of the night prior. Grace rushed Finral through the door and up to her room. She slammed the door after checking the hall way was clear then rushed to the window to check they hadn't been seen. Seeing everywhere was clear she turned to the bewildered Finral.

"Sorry about shoving you up here but we needed to be quick just in case" she explained, "So where do you want me to begin?"

"How about the beginning?" Finral suggested.

"Well the first day I met you, I hadn't met Rachel yet. It was a blonde haired boy, blue eyes, always smiling"

"Luck?" Finral asked.

"That was his name!" Grace clicked her fingers in remembrance, "Well he came up to me and told me a woman called Rachel had been told I was going through hard times and that if I wanted to make some extra money, I could do some things for her. He told me that all I had to do was help to break up a couple by pretending I was having an affair with the guy. He pointed at a couple splashing about in the sea, it happened to be you. I never would have agreed to it, but I was desperate. I felt really bad I swear I did! But as soon as he handed me an envelope full of money and I saw how much it was, I agreed. After that every time I bumped into you, I had to pretend we were an item. And every time it was that Luck boy that gave me the money. I only met Rachel that day she threw a drink over me at the Tavern, she had come up to me earlier that day and handed me money before telling me what to do and what to expect. Then Last night, she came to me and told me to send a message to Luck at the hideout"

"Do you know what was in the letter?" Finral asked.

"Something about them getting back together so that she could get back into the hideout to speak with a Vanessa..."

"Do you know why?"

"I'm sorry I don't" she answered truthfully.

"I see" Finral spoke biting his thumb nail in thought.

"I really am sorry" Grace began again, "I saw how happy you both were on the beach. I had no idea why she wanted to split you guys up but I really needed the money. Now I know it's because she wanted you for herself. I would have told you sooner but Luck told me that Rachel would ruin me and I'd have nothing left by the time she finished. Then I was made to travel here away from home so that I had nothing to fall back on if things went south. That, and so she could carry on with her plans"

Finral looked at Grace for a moment. He saw just how upset and ashamed she was and instantly believed that what she was saying, was the truth. He truly felt bad for her.

"Do you still have any money left from what she gave you?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered, "Quite a bit of it, I've only spent it on necessities and this Inn. Why? I mean I can give you it as compensation if you want? Anything so long as I can just go home"

"That's not what I want" Finral refused, " It's so I know that when I send you back, you will be ok. Will you be?"

"Yes, it should help tide me over for a good while to come until I can get a job" she answered a little relieved.

"Ok" Finral smiled before opening a portal, "Promise me one thing before you go?"

"What's that?" Grace asked confused.

"Don't ever accept jobs like this again. You seem to be to good of a person to be doing things like this" he smiled.

"I won't" she promised as she dabbed at tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "Do you not want me to talk to your girlfriend first, before I go?"

"No, it's fine" he smiled reassuringly at her, "I've got it all in hand. Rachel isn't as clever as she thinks she is. Now go on, this portal will take you straight home"

"Thank you" Grace accepted gratefully, "You have absolutely no reason to be kind to me the way you have. You really are a good person"

She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I hope you can work things out with your girlfriend and friends. And I hope Rachel gets what is coming to her" Grace finished before pulling away.

Straightening herself up, she thanked him and apologised to him one last time before stepping into the portal and vanishing from view. Once she was gone, Finral sighed deeply. Just how far was Rachel prepared to go to get her own way? Sighing again, a realisation hit him. If he'd just sent Grace home, had she paid for the room for the night or not? Groaning, Finral went to find the reception to find out and if necessary, settle the bill. After he had done that, he made portal for himself to go into the forest.

* * *

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Noelle asked as she entered the hideout behind Asta.

"Mumble, mumble mumble" Gordon answered.

"What?"

"He said it's ten o clock" Asta told her.

"You understood that?"

"Why?" Yami asked from where he lounged on his chair.

"Because Vanessa isn't home yet and neither is Luck" Noelle mentioned a little worried.

"There grown arse people, I'm sure their fine" Yami shrugged her off, "Besides it's not that late"

"I thought Vanessa had gone into town to meet Rachel?" Asta asked as he sat down, "Maybe Luck went with them"

"Maybe, but I'm sure it was just supposed to be the two of them. Plus, Vanessa said she wouldn't be to long" Noelle fussed, "Magna, do you know if Luck went with them?"

"Why would I? And does it matter if he had?" Magna answered uninterested.

"No, but it would make me feel better knowing she had someone else with her"

"The way Luck's been acting lately, she's probably best of on her own" Magna spoke quietly to himself.

"Why are you so worried? She's a grown woman after all, she is capable of looking after herself" Yami commented.

"Yeah but she's pregnant and meeting with a crazy lady" Noelle spoke under her breath, then out loud turned to Charmy, "Hey Charmy, do you want to come help look for her?"

Charmy who was happily stuffing her face, agreed with a nod and stood up to leave grabbing food to take along with her.

"Your coming to Asta" Noelle stated as she grabbed his arm and dragged him unwillingly out the door.

"Why do I have to go?" he wailed.

"Because more eyes are better"

"Guess we'll just wait here and see if she comes back" Yami shouted after them as they left.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble" Gordon grumbled as he stood up to leave to.

"Erm... yeah" Yami agreed then quietly lent over to Gauche, "What did he say?"

"I don't know, something about searching the forest I think" he answered before continuing to gaze at a picture of Marie.

"Oh, I'll go with him" Grey shot up from her spot and chased after Gordon.

Once the whole hideout was quiet again and Yami had settled back down with his newspaper. A sudden thought struck.

"Come to think of it" he said out loud, "Zora isn't around either"

* * *

In town, Noelle and Charmy were searching every bar, Tavern, Inn and shop. They were stopping random people on the street asking if they had seen either Rachel or Vanessa, after giving descriptions they were getting no joy. Asta however was looking for Finral. In Asta's frame of mind, Finral and Vanessa may not be together, but he still might know where she was. He looked in every Inn to no avail. When he was on the brink of giving up and suspecting Finral had moved on to somewhere after all, he spotted him returning through portal not far from where he was stood.

"Finral!" he shouted loudly as he ran towards him, "Finral!"

Finral caught sound of his name and looked around for it's source. Spotting Asta running towards him, he stared confused.

"Asta? What's wrong? Why are you here so late?" he asked when a panting Asta was finally in front of him.

"Have you seen Vanessa?" Asta huffed.

"No, why?"

"Because..."

Just as Asta was about to explain what he was doing there, Noelle and Charmy showed up and joined them.

"Any luck?" they asked.

"I found Finral, does that count?" Asta asked.

"No" Noelle burst his bubble, "Have you seen Vanessa?" she asked Finral coldly.

"No, why? What is going on?" Finral asked a little concerned.

"Well..." Charmy began, "We think she's missing"

"What?!"

* * *

**Another Chapter down. Well I'm getting to the end of this fic and I don't know how many more chapters I will be doing. It will either be one more or two, but I can't see it being anymore than that. Thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you will stick around till the end. As always feel free to review and forgive any mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again guys! I'm afraid to say we have come to the last chapter of this fic. I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. This chapter will probably be longer then the others but that's just so I can wrap things up. Anyways please enjoy and I hope it is satisfactory to you all.**

* * *

Having listened to what the others had had to say on Vanessa's disappearance, Finral had left them saying he would also search for her. In a slight panic he rushed off to the forest to see if Zora was around. As soon as he exited his portal, he was relieved to see Zora was in fact stood in wait.

"Please tell me you followed them?" Finral asked anxious.

"Of course I did" Zora smirked, "Though I've been stood here for awhile waiting for you. I was going to come and find you soon. What took you so long?"

"I was checking on that Grace girl and making sure she had got home ok. What happened?"

Zora explained how Rachel had come to the hideout earlier and invited Vanessa into town.

"From there, Vanessa left and of course I followed her like you requested. As Rachel had said, they met up in town and went into a tavern. 'Vanessa' had one drink that Rachel had bought her and almost immediately began to sway on the spot. Rachel being the ever so caring friend, escorted the struggling 'Vanessa' out and went all the way to an abandoned house at the other side of town"

"Please tell me Luck was there?" Finral asked with alarm.

"Well yeah"

"And the potion?"

"A success"

"Thank goodness!" Finral heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey we're not out of the woods yet. We need to get there as soon as possible to prevent anything going wrong" Zora reminded him.

"Right yeah, of course" Finral agreed, "Show me where they are!"

* * *

Exiting a portal in the middle of town, Zora immediately set of walking with Finral in tow. They went through brightly lit streets with people busily rushing around, to a much quieter part with darker streets. It was set further back from the hustle and bustle of the town centre and had an eerie feeling to it. Neither man spoke to each other as they were more concerned with getting to their destination. Eventually a dimly lit house came into view and Finral knew that this was the place where Vanessa was.

"So this is the place?" he asked to make sure.

"Unless they've moved since I came to meet you, yeah" Zora confirmed.

"Right I better go in. Can you go and find the others and bring them here? We might need them in case Rachel tries to make a run for it"

"And miss the action in there?" Zora exclaimed, "That's not fair!"

"Just do it" Finral sighed, "And can you please set up some traps around the perimeter, just in case you don't make it back on time? Or you guys miss her"

"Ah I can really feel the faith. I guess I could do that. Your lucky I'm such a nice guy" Zora chuckled, "Just make sure to be careful And make sure the others in there are ok, at least until I get back. Your not much of a fighter"

"I can really feel the faith" Finral joked with a raised eyebrow. He bid Zora a goodbye with a reassuring smile as he quietly began to approach the building.

Zora set up a few traps to cover most of the area around the building. He then left back in the direction of the town to find as many of the Black Bull members that he could. He doubted he would have time to go back to the hideout, at least if it could be helped.

* * *

Inside the building, completely unaware of what was happening outside, Rachel stood smugly in front of a bound Vanessa. Vanessa was forced to kneel on the floor with her hands bound around a pipe. She was coming out of her dazed state slowly. Luck stood nearby quietly watching the two women in front of him.

"Bet you didn't expect this, did you?" Rachel asked with a smirk as Vanessa stared up at her, "And the best part is no one will find you here because your friend Luck, will throw them off the scent"

Vanessa looked over to where Luck was standing, who for a change wasn't smiling.

"Why are you grinning?" Rachel suddenly asked Vanessa with anguish, "Your supposed to be scared, upset, completely at my mercy!"

After whatever Rachel had given her had warn off, a grin had appeared on Vanessa's face and no matter what would happen to her, it would not be removed. It infuriated Rachel to see someone at her complete mercy smiling.

"Urgh what ever! Try to stay brave as much as you want, your not getting out of here any time soon. I've only brought you here until that baby your carrying is born, then it will be mine and your as good as dead. Once Finral finds out that I have his baby, he'll soon be begging at my feet to be with me!" Rachel laughed menacingly.

"She's gone mad!" Vanessa thought to herself with alarm.

"Don't worry that little drug I gave you to get you here isn't toxic to you or your baby. I need you healthy as well after all. It was just a little daze potion for you" Rachel finished with a chuckle.

"Your crazy if you think that your plan is going to work!" Vanessa laughed, "Your one deluded lady!"

"Your optimism is starting to grind on me" Rachel growled before quickly regaining her composure and smirking again, "I bet your surprised to see that your so called team mate Luck is here as well?"

"Not really" Vanessa smiled.

Rachel stared back at her with surprise.

"What do you mean not really?"

"Well it was kind of obvious now that I think about it"

"In what way?" Rachel asked again losing patience but also curious.

"Well the simple fact he chose a boring, ugly lady like you over his friends seemed odd" Vanessa shot back with a smile.

Rachel was furious at this remark and slapped Vanessa across the face as hard as she could. Luck visibly flinched from where he was stood but the hit was met by a loud gleeful laugh from Vanessa.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel asked with distaste, her own hand was stinging from the slap she had just given, "You should be cowering before me! Why aren't you cowering before me?!"

"Because you don't scare me" Vanessa answered matter of factly.

Rachel grabbed hold of the still smiling Vanessa's chin and brought her face closer to hers.

"By the end of your pregnancy, you will be. Then you'll be begging me for death!" she threatened, "Speaking of which, do you mind if I check how far a long you are? Oh silly me. Of course you don't"

Rachel smiled triumphantly as she knew the bound Vanessa couldn't stop her. She brought her glowing green hand closer to the pregnant woman's stomach.

"There's no need to waste your mana!" Luck interrupted her quickly, "She's nearly two month gone"

"How do you know?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I over heard her talking to Finral about it" Luck laughed slightly.

"I see..." Rachel thought for a moment, "I better still check any ways. I can see if the baby is healthy or not"

"Erm... I've just heard a noise from outside!" Luck added loudly just before Rachel's hand touched a squirming Vanessa's stomach causing her to move it away quickly from the scare.

"So go and check it out!" Rachel huffed as she stood up, "That's what your here for!"

Vanessa sighed with relief. That was a close call.

"In fact you go check out front and I'll go check round the back. It may be abandoned, but we are still near the town. There will still be people about at some points" Rachel sighed as she gave Luck his orders, "I doubt those damn Black Bulls would have found us yet"

"Well that's where your wrong!"

Rachel turned around at this new voice in the room to see a furious Finral staring straight back at her.

"F...f...Finral?" she stuttered with surprise, then plastering on a fake smile asked, "W...what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He shot back angrily, "I've come to get my girlfriend back!"

Rachel stared at him wide eyed as she tried to come up with some kind of excuse as to what she was doing. Coming up with nothing she sighed and decided she might as well just be honest. She'd been caught red handed after all, nothing she could say would be able to change that. Deliberately and slowly she walked over to where Vanessa was still tied up and stood close behind her.

"She's not your girlfriend remember? You both broke up. Your a cheat, or have you forgotten that?" she asked slyly.

"Oh please! We both know it was all a set up from the start so stop pretending! And none of this gives you the right to kidnap and tie up a pregnant woman, does it?" Finral shot at her.

"You misunderstand" Rachel smiled sweetly, "I did all of this for us. So we can finally be together. You don't have to worry about the baby. As soon as it's born, we can both raise it together. This woman will be irrelevant after that"

"You've lost your mind" Finral stated loudly, "Do you honestly think I would be with you after everything you've done? After...after this?"

"Well why not? I'll have your baby and you'll be with a someone that believes you would never cheat on her" Rachel laughed, "Which is more than could be said about this woman!"

"What is it with you and me? How many times do I have to tell you that we're never going happen? And especially not like this! Your going on as if I'm the only man you've ever laid eyes on!"

"Your the only one I know I could have a future with! Your kind, caring, funny and a gentleman. Your everything I've ever wanted in a man, all the others don't match up to you. And you will be mine no matter what!" Rachel added loudly.

"Your deluded, there is no way you can make that happen!"

"Your just saying that because your still in shock about all this. Don't worry you'll soon come around to my way of thinking" Rachel sounded confident, "I know you've got feelings for me, other wise you wouldn't have went to kiss me that night we got threw out of the tavern"

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something now so we don't have to drag this out any further" Finral sighed as he folded his arms, "Me and Vanessa got back together just before I left the hideout. We talked it out and after quite a bit of explaining, she gave me the benefit of the doubt. That was on the basis we could prove that your sudden appearance was to blame. And I'm sorry, I felt really bad doing it, but that whole drunken almost kiss was just a charade to get you on side"

"That's a lie!" Rachel almost screamed at him, "There's no way it was fake!"

"Think about" Finral added, "If I really wanted to kiss you, why would I keep denying your advances?"

"It's all a lie!" Rachel began to become hysterical, "There is no way you could have known I was behind any of it!"

"But you were behind it" Finral added with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes well, I bet you didn't know Luck was working for me?!" She shouted, "Luck go on grab him! Make sure he can't escape out of here! He is mine now and that's final!"

Seeing that Luck refused to move, she screamed her orders at him again. Once again he didn't move but a small smile appeared on his lips. Finral was stood beside him completely unthreatened by his presence there with no hint of fear or surprise at this supposedly new information.

"What is the matter with you? Get him!" Rachel ordered once more.

"No" was all Luck said.

Rachel stared at him confused and filled with anger. She jumped slightly when Finral cleared his throat to speak again.

"You see we did know Luck was working for you. Well to be honest Vanessa picked up on it first once Magna had explained something about a coffee you gave them when they saw you that first time on your 'travels' and she put two and two together. Given that Luck drank it and began to act strangely after, and Magna having not drank it was completely the same, there must have been something in that coffee"

Realisation began to appear on Rachel's face as Finral continued speaking.

"It was tricky trying to figure out exactly what you gave him but Vanessa figured it out in the end. If it was a love potion he would have been completely infatuated with you and would always want to be with you and definitely wouldn't help you try and get another man. Given what we knew about the way he was acting she figured out that what you had actually given him was..."

"An obedience potion" Rachel answered for him completely surprised they had figured it out.

"Exactly. So we brought our friend Zora on board. We needed money for an antidote and asked him to do a few bounties for us to raise the money needed and I travelled back to the black market in the Clover Kingdom to buy it. Let's just say I was completely exhausted after that journey but I still went to the lake with you" Finral laughed slightly.

"But he worked for me after that..." Rachel trailed.

"We told him to. One thing confused me though. Why would Luck suddenly attack his own friends? What did you tell him to do?" Finral asked.

"I told him to remain loyal to me and only me. And to protect me with his life. That his so called 'team mates' were the enemy" Rachel answered harshly, "He was doing a good job and you came and ruined it!"

"He nearly killed one of our friends!"

"How is that my fault?" Rachel screamed.

"How is it not?!"

Rachel grabbed a handful of Vanessa's hair in frustration and yanked her head back. She brought a knife she had been keeping nearby, to Vanessa's neck.

"Just tell me you'll be with me Finral or lose this bitch and your child!" Rachel screamed with anguish.

"I'm not going to tell you that just because your threatening me" Finral began to smile, "For the last time, we will never be together"

"Are you completely heartless?" Rachel asked, taken aback by his lack of interest in the situation, "Do you not care about this bimbo? Do you want to see them both die before your eyes?"

"No" Finral shrugged, "But let me ask you one thing. When have you ever known Vanessa to smile like she is now? Especially that much?"

"What?" Rachel asked with slight confusion.

"Think about it. Vanessa has been smiling and laughing this whole time. If she thought her life and our babies were in danger, do you think she would do that?"

Rachel thought for a moment. She pulled Vanessa's head further back so she could see the woman's face. It was true, she had been wearing an uncharacteristic smile all night. Though unusual , Rachel had thought that she was probably just trying to remain brave in front of her.

"What is your point?!" Rachel asked beginning to lose patience.

"Do you honestly think I would risk putting my pregnant girlfriend in such danger?" Finral asked.

"If you think this is buying time your wrong!" Rachel began to shout again. Suddenly she saw the appearance of Rouge on Luck's shoulder, confused she asked, "What have you done?"

Vanessa began to laugh menacingly in her clutches. Rachel had no time to react before bolts of electricity began to shoot through her entire body. Withering in agony, she let go of the pink witch's hair only to witness it beginning to turn blonde. She watched in horror as the tied up Vanessa changed into a tied up, laughing Luck. Shooting her gaze over to where Luck should have been standing, she saw Vanessa instead.

"What the hell is this?" she spat furious.

"You like to play around with potions right? Well we thought we would give it a go" Vanessa answered with a smirk.

"When we went and got the antidote for Luck, we picked up a body swapping potion. We thought it would come in handy if anything bad happened. To be honest I didn't think you'd go this far, but it's definitely a good job we had it" Finral explained, "All you have to do is add a piece of that persons hair or something that has there DNA into it and you become that person once drunk. The only downside to it is that you can't use your magic once activated. The minute you do, you turn straight back into yourself. If you had thought about it, tying Vanessa's wrists up like that wouldn't have stopped her from using her thread magic would it?"

"I...I...I guess not" Rachel stammered, she would have been able to activate her threads from just her finger tips.

"Plus only Luck had to drink it as the person you want to turn into, turns into you. So the baby wasn't affected at all"

"So that's why you distracted me from touching your stomach. It's because I would have figured it out!" Rachel realised.

"Yep. Though I had no idea Finral was actually outside" Vanessa laughed, "I almost blew his cover"

"And if anything did in fact go wrong, we had Rouge here on side to twist fate for us. So Luck was in no danger either" Finral smirked again as he and Vanessa fussed over Rouge, "Luck drank the potion just before you were supposed to meet Vanessa. You probably shouldn't have told him what you had planned, double agent and all that"

"But why? Why wouldn't you call me out sooner and prevent all this?" Rachel asked in dismay.

"We needed to be sure. And we needed to make sure it would be the last time you ever messed with us" Vanessa answered, "I knew Finral was innocent from the moment me and you first spoke at the hideout"

"How?"

"Because you told me you had seen him with some blonde woman the night before" Vanessa sighed, "I knew that wasn't possible, because he was with me"

"By the way. That Grace girl is going to be ok thanks to the money you gave her. It's going to help her out a lot whilst she searches for a job" Finral added, "I Promised her you'll never bother her again"

"You knew about her to?" Rachel asked with shock.

"Only recently" Finral admitted, "Just another victim of your sick plans really. We cleared things up and thankfully she admitted what you had done to her"

"What else did you find out?"

"Pretty much everything" Vanessa answered this time, "How you used Luck and an invisibility potion to sneak into the hide out whilst we were asleep and put lipstick on Finral's cloak. That was a smart move I must admit. Getting Luck to lure Finral out of the room like that so I would notice his absence as well, pretty genius. Also, you pretending to be Luck's girlfriend so you could get into the hideout and plant false information into our heads. I guess you were also making sure Finral was definitely out of the picture"

Rachel sat in stunned silence for a moment or two before sighing in defeat.

"I can't help how I feel. I love you Finral, please just be with me? I'll treat you better then Vanessa ever could" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Honestly at first I was flattered that you liked me. I blame myself that any of this has happened because I feel that if we had never agreed to go on a date all that time ago, none of this would have happened. I'm with Vanessa now though. I liked her back then and I love her now. Nothing is going to change that. Sorry" Finral answered as gently as he could.

"I see" Rachel sniffed and wiped her tears, "I was planning on getting you to love me naturally but maybe I do need a love potion after all" she spoke half to herself and half to the others.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Vanessa asked exasperated, "How do you think your going to manage to get him to take it?"

"Once I get out of here, I'll find away!" Rachel loudly exclaimed.

"Do you really think we're letting you go?" Finral asked with a raised eyebrow, "We're delivering you back to the Clover Kingdom to Owen. He can decide what happens to you from there"

"You can't do that!" Rachel was alarmed as she got to her feet, "I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice" Vanessa added.

"The hell I don't!" Rachel threatened as she made for the closest door to the outside, "You just wait! Next time Finral will be mine with a love potion I will make! You'll have no idea when it's going to happen. Then your baby will be mine to!"

With those last words Rachel opened the door and ran through it. She may have been defeated this time but the thought of her success for next time made her smile from ear to ear as she left. Vanessa made to go after her but Finral stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing? We can't let her get away now!" Vanessa panicked.

Just as she finished her sentence, a small explosion and a surprised scream sounded from outside.

"Thank goodness for Zora" Finral sighed with a smile.

"Can someone untie me now please?" Luck asked with a grin from where he was still tied to a pipe. He had been quietly watching everything that had happened and was now getting fed up.

"Oh of course!" Vanessa agreed before rushing over to him. She untied his wrists before pulling the surprised blonde into a tight hug with tears in her eyes. She cupped his red cheek with her hand as she inspected it, "Thank you for taking my place. That slap and hair pulling looked like it really hurt!" she kissed him on the forehead before hugging him again.

"I think your hormones are beginning to play up" Finral laughed, "But seriously Luck, thank you for stepping into her place"

"Don't mention it. You can just fight me later to make up for it" Luck laughed mischievously.

"I'll just, get someone else to stand in for me..." Finral panicked, then continued, "Come on, let's go see what's happening outside"

Leaving the building they were met by Zora, Noelle, Asta and Charmy. They were stood over a hole looking down it, Zora looked quite pleased with himself. As Finral, Vanessa and Luck approached them, Noelle turned around.

"Vanessa! Thank goodness you're ok!" she welcomed with relief.

"Of course I am" Vanessa giggled, "Sorry for making you worry"

"So does someone mind telling us what the hell is going on here?" Asta asked loudly. He was completely confused as to why Rachel was suddenly in a hole and Finral, Vanessa and Luck would suddenly appear together.

"All in good time" Vanessa smiled at him.

"For now we need to take care of this one" Finral continued as he walked to the edge of the hole and peered down it, "Did you hurt anything?"

Rachel didn't answer, instead she refused to even look up. She knew she couldn't get out of this and was not happy about it.

"What are you going to do with me now?" she asked instead.

* * *

Owen opened the door to his office after hearing a slight knock. What awaited him was a rather angry if somewhat disgruntled Rachel. She was tied up in red thread unable to move, her mouth was covered to prevent her screaming or arguing back. Seeing a note attached to her, Owen took it and began to read it.

"I see you've been causing some trouble for our friends" Owen concluded as he finished reading it, "As a professional you should have known better. Your going to be under observation for quite some time. There will be no chance of you leaving the clover kingdom again, especially if the courts find you to be a traitor for leaving in the first place. As for the way you vanished from this job with out an explanation, well you can very well believe you don't have one anymore"

Rachel huffed as she sat through a long lecture from the furious doctor. She would have rather just went straight to the courts. If anything, this was a much worse punishment.

* * *

Finral, Vanessa and Luck followed Zora, Noelle, Asta and Charmy through the hideouts door. Gordon and Grey had returned earlier having had no luck in finding the missing members in the forest. The other's, especially Yami, were all still sat up. Considering they would usually be in bed by now, they were saying they weren't tired as an excuse for them actually being worried. As soon as the door opened they were on alert and staring at it waiting to see who would enter.

"About time you bunch of ingrates!" Yami scolded loudly hiding his relief, "Where the hell do you think you've all been?"

"It's a long story" Finral sighed in answer.

The ones who had been waiting for the others return had not expected to see Finral with the arriving group. They stared in surprise at him when he had answered. Seeing this, Finral began to scratch at his cheek nervously.

"Erm...I also have a good explanation as to where I've been as well" he added.

It took awhile to catch all the Black Bull members up with what had happened. They all listened intently without interruption until the story was over.

"Now tell me again why you couldn't tell any of us what was going on?" Magna demanded.

"Because we didn't know if Rachel had gotten to any of you like she had with Luck. The last thing we needed was for her to find out our whole plan before we could finish it" Vanessa answered.

"So why did Zora find out?"

"He found out on his own by setting detection traps along with his regular traps" Finral answered with a laugh, "After I left the hideout, I didn't know where he had set them. When I went to meet Vanessa in the forest after she had found out about the potion in Luck's coffee, I stepped in one and set it off"

"I found them and they had no choice but to admit to me what was really going on. It was lucky really because they wouldn't have been able to do the bounties to raise the money for the potions without me" Zora added smugly, "I agreed to keep there little plan secret. Then Finral asked me to follow Vanessa if she ever left the hideout on her own"

"Did you?" Vanessa asked Finral surprised.

"How else do you think I found you so fast?" Finral chuckled. Vanessa squeezed his arm gratefully.

"Once Luck was free of that potion Rachel had given him, he had no idea I knew. When he saw me after he dropped all that money Rachel had given him to bribe people, he came up with an excuse really quickly. I was a little impressed" Zora continued.

"He didn't admit he knew till we had already finished what Yami had requested" Luck laughed, "It was hard keeping up the charade though. I really wanted to fight everyone!"

"I'm surprised you managed to do that" Yami commented impressed, "You come across as to hyper to hold it in" This earned another laugh from Luck.

"How did you get Luck to take the antidote?" Noelle asked.

"It's Luck. Did you see how easy it was for Rachel to get him to take the first one?" Vanessa answered, "It's a real flaw of his"

"My bad!" Luck laughed again, "Oh I should also tell you that it was Rachel that hired the bandits to keep attacking I us!"

"What?" Yami asked angry.

"She thought it would be entertaining if they kept harassing us. She's also the one behind the false Demon reports"

"How dare she!" Yami shouted, "I was looking forward to a good old beat down! What a waste of time!"

"So what about the bandits? Will they still attack us?" Asta asked.

"Ner, next time I'm going to put them in their place!" Yami stated slightly fuming.

"So does that mean it's all over now?" Grey asked through her fingers, "No more Rachel?"

"We sure hope so" Finral smiled, "We sent her packing back to the Clover Kingdom with a little note for Owen"

"Crazy what some people will do for love. In a way I kind of feel sorry for her" Vanessa admitted, "She may have been completely crazy, but hopefully now she can get over it"

"I feel bad now" Noelle spoke looking down, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you Finral!"

"Hey don't wor..." Finral was cut off as more people began to apologise as well.

"Please forgive me to!" Magna added.

"It's fine honestly..."

"You can hit me with my own sword if that would make you forgive me!" Asta cut in loudly.

"I doubt I'll be able to lift if I'm being hon..."

"Will you forgive us to?" Charmy and the others, minus Zora and Yami, began to chime in.

Finral began to become overwhelmed before Vanessa came to his rescue.

"Guys give him chance to speak" she laughed as she attached herself to his arm, "Besides, if he forgave me. I'm sure you guys are good"

"Thank you" he smiled gratefully at her, "And thank you all for the apologies, but there really is no need. I can't blame any of you for what happened"

Everyone smiled with relief.

"I still can't believe she'd kidnap you. If she wanted you gone, why didn't she just kill you as soon as she had the chance?" Yami asked curiously suddenly breaking the silence from where he sat.

"Well...erm...it's a little more complicated then that" Vanessa answered nervously.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked more intrigued.

Vanessa looked over at Finral who in turn looked back with a smile and nodded.

"Well you see... I'm pregnant" Vanessa answered.

Yami fell silent, as did everyone else in the room. The ones who knew waited with bated breath to see how the ones who didn't know would react.

Yami stood up and silently headed towards Finral and Vanessa. Everyone, including them, waited nervously to see what he was going to do.

"Congratulations you two! I can't wait to see a little black bull running around this place!" Yami exclaimed loudly as he pulled them both into a hug, "If it's a boy you have to name it Yami!"

"Erm... has Yami always been this soft?" Asta asked Noelle.

"What did you say pip squeak?!" Yami growled at him as he let a bemused Finral and Vanessa go.

"Nothing! Nothing! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Asta begged for his life.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood!" Yami threatened.

Everyone else ignored Yami and Asta as they offered their congratulations to the spatial mage and witch.

"We must take the baby to see Marie when it is born" Gauche suggested, "She love's babies. I can't wait to see her smile"

"Mumble mumble mumble" Gordon offered.

"I'll... get...to... work... on... a... nursery... right... away!" Henry offered with glee.

Meanwhile, Magna approached Luck cautiously.

"You are definitely back to normal, right?" he asked nervously.

"As normal as I'll ever be!" Luck laughed.

Magna pulled him into hug relieved.

"Welcome back buddy!" he cried happily.

He almost instantly pulled away in pain as bolts of electricity travelled through him. Luck laughed loudly as Magna shouted at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Aww sorry Magna. Want to try again? I won't shock you this time" Luck asked as he held out his arms.

Magna gave him the benefit of the doubt and hugged him again. He regretted it instantly as Luck once again shocked him.

"Why?" Magna wailed.

"One more time?" Luck asked with a grin.

"Forget it! Moments gone!"

"We'll have to have a feast!" Yami proclaimed loudly.

"I completely agree!" Charmy added with a watering mouth, "I'll get right to it!"

"It's a bit late..." Finral argued.

"None sense!" Yami cut him off, "Now make me a portal. I need a dump"

"Seriously?" Finral sighed, "I barely have any mana left. I've just been to the Clover Kingdom and back and then here!"

"Useless" Yami stated.

"Hey what happened to a hero's welcome" Finral sighed, "Fine..."

"Dump comes first" Yami added before heading into the portal that Finral had just opened, "How I've missed you magic toilet portal" Yami spoke quietly to himself with a sniff before it closed behind him.

"Already back to a toilet door" Finral laughed slightly.

"Take it why you can" Vanessa joked, " Soon you'll be changing nappies"

"Your right. Now I don't know what to prefer" Finral joked back just as Vanessa kissed him.

Sat quietly watching them, Noelle sighed. Looking over to her side she saw Asta who was talking to Zora. Building up some slight courage, she called to him.

"Hey Asta!" she grabbed his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you erm... maybe want to go out some time?" she asked hopefully through her nerves.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Wait seriously?" Noelle was filled with happiness.

"Yeah. Are the others coming to? A group outing will be fun!"

Noelle threw the closet thing she had to hand, which happened to be a cup, straight into Asta's face. He fell back and landed hard onto the floor.

"Stupid Asta!"

"What did I do?" Asta demanded loudly as he struggled back up.

"Idiot" Zora smirked with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright let's get them drinks flowing!" Yami shouted loudly as he re-entered the room.

"But I can't drink" Vanessa began to sob.

"Aww baby hormones kicking in?" Charmy asked sympathetically.

"No she just generally misses the booze" Finral answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Here have some orange juice" Gordon mumbled as he handed her a glass. She accepted it gratefully as she dabbled at her eyes.

"To our future!" Yami toasted before swigging his drink, "And next time something bad happens, maybe let the rest of us in on it!"

Everyone laughed and it wasn't long before the whole night was lost in laughter and noise. It would be a night they wouldn't forget for a long time. That being because of what had happened but mainly because of the good old fashioned Black bull fun they had and the sore heads they woke up to in the morning.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay of the chapter. I've not been well so not had chance to work on it as much as I wanted to. I would like to say thank you to you all for reading and supporting me through out the fic and hope you all enjoyed it immensely. That being said, please keep an eye out for any future Fan fics I may work on. Please feel free to review. And again, thank you all and goodbye for now!**


End file.
